Dark Petal Magic
by iTomato
Summary: It's six years after the Clow was opened and all the cards were sealed and transformed. Sakura is feeling sad. Things are too normal. But then everything changes. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Normal Days

MysticalDreamer: hello hello hello! i'm mystical dreamer! i'm going to say i do not own ccs! nope! not me! the only thing i own is this story and one of the characters in it...leha...mwahaha the story has MILD language so i should give it ...pg-pg13 rating  
  
chapter one: Normal Days  
  
PING. A water droplet fell from the sky. It landed and created a ripple effect. Sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto's face was sillouetted against the ripple. A flash. Now she was standing on the ground, looking up at the Radio Tower. Her wand in her hand, she looked up and down. A figure was seen in the windows of the tower. Eyes glowing. She was wearing a bright blue costume. Large kimono style sleaves but a low cut shirt. She was wearing shorts, but a cape like skirt flowed from her waist. Boots went up past her knees. Part of her stomach could be seen. Her hair was tied in pigtails-a way she hadn't used sinse she had defeated Eriol.  
  
"Whats going on?" she asked. Her long brown hair blew in a wind and four figures were suddenly beside her. Not to mention two winged creatures.  
  
She held her wand in the air just as the eyes in the window vanished.  
  
DING DING DING DING DING.  
  
"AHHH" Sakura screamed. She sat up to the annoying ringing of her alarm clock. It was all the way on the other side of the room. She yawned, stretched and got up off her bed. She went over and turned off her alarm clock. Looking around the room, she saw her school uniform. A black skirt with a white shirt and a light blue over coat. She sighed as she went over and slipped out of her purple pajamas and into her uniform. She shoved all her books into her bag and dropped it on her bed. She went over to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush. She ran in through her hair until it was smooth and shiny. She pulled on her good luck necklace that Touya had given to her before he went off to college. She hoped it would bring her good luck in her math test today.  
  
She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.  
  
"Morning!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" said her father, Fujitaka. "Pancakes today."  
  
"Great!" said Sakura, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. She grabbed a fork and began to eat fast.  
  
"Slow down Sakura!" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Can't! Tomoyo is helping me with some last minute studying before the test today. I was up really late studying but I could use a bit more." said Sakura, finishing her last bite.  
  
"Good luck." said Fujitaka.  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it." said Sakura and she grabbed her bag and dashed out of the kitchen. She reached the door and kicked off her slippers. Pulling on her skates and shoving her shoes in her bag, she jumped out the door and skated down the driveway and down the street.  
  
It was such a nice spring day and the flowers were blooming. Sakura hadn't seen any Cherry Blossoms, or Sakura, but she kept looking. They were her favorite flower, probably because it was her name. It was also her nickname as well.  
  
After about five, ten minutes or skating down roads, she arrived at the school and skated to the entrance. She looked over past the fence. The fence that seperated the High School from the Elementary school. She missed those days....  
  
Snapping back to reality, Sakura went to the main doors and opened the door. She skated to her 'slipper locker' and pulled out the blue slippers. Stuffing her skates and shoes inside the locker, she closed it and dashed off towards the library.  
  
Getting there, she walked in slowly and looked around for her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. The librarian was already there.  
  
"Sakura!" somone called. Sakura turned around in the direction the voice had come from. "Tomoyo!" she called back and dashed over to her. She pulled out a chair and sat next to her long black haired friend. She grinned.  
  
"Ladies." said the librarian. "Please be quiet."  
  
"Sorry." they both whispered.  
  
"Now Tomoyo, I need some help with the math stuff." said Sakura. "Its my abosolute worst subject and if I don't pass that test today...lets just say my grade won't be too good."  
  
"No problem." said Tomoyo, taking out paper and pencils, a calculater and a math textbook. "I'll give you a few problems to do, then we'll see how you did." she explained. She wrote numbers and figures on the paper and then pushed it across the table to Sakura, along with the pencil and calculater. "Now remember, the calculater is for big problems. Not little things like two plus two." she grinned.  
  
Sakura shook her head and looked at the problems. Sighing, she got to work. Pencil writing, then erasing, writing, erasing, calulater being used, eraser being used.  
  
Finally, about ten minutes later, Sakura had finished the five problems.  
  
"Not bad timing." said Tomoyo. "But let's see how well you did." she said and began to look over the paper. Reading it through, she mumbled a lot of 'hmm's and and 'ohhhh's and other weird noises.  
  
"How'd I do?" asked Sakura. Her feet were tapping under the desk.  
  
"Not too bad...Although I figured out why you're having a hard time." said Tomoyo. She put the paper on the table. "See that there? Thats your mistake. You don't bring that number there...You just leave it. After, of course, you've done the calculater work to it with this..." she explained. Sakura's eyes grew wide. (MD: Ok. just to let u know, i have no idea what they are learning in math. i am only a freshman! i dont know what they teach in...uh? i guess they're in tenth grade...anyway, i dont know tenth grade math.)  
  
"So thats why I've been getting them all wrong!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Yes. But now you know and you won't do it again." grinned Tomoyo. "Now, why don't you try a few more problems, until you get the hang of it." she said, writing more on the paper. She gave it to Sakura. "Lets go." she said.  
  
Sakura nodded and got to work on the problems. There was three this time and she finished them a little over five minutes later. "Done!" she said. "And I did what you told me, so tell me how I did." she said, giving the paper to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked over it. "Great Sakura!" she grinned. "There might be a adding or subtracting mistake, but Mrs. Tsukachi doesn't take off many points for that. I know you're going to pass this time." she said.  
  
"You think so?" said Sakura, looking at her paper with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I know so!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." said Sakura. "I would NOT have passed if it wasn't for you."  
  
"No problem. But lets go get ready for class." said Tomoyo, packing up her things. She stood up and pushed in her chair. Sakura followed suit.  
  
Leaving the library, they walked down the hall towards their lockers. Sakura only looked down when she noticed that more people had come to school.  
  
"Sakura..." said Tomoyo. "Look up or you're going to run in to someone." she said.  
  
Sakura reluctantly pulled her head up. Many boys glanced at her as she and Tomoyo walked down the hall. Some even stared at her.  
  
Yes, Sakura had grown to be quite pretty. Long brown hair. Bright green eyes. Not to mention somewhat of a very nice figure. Also, she was a good height. Five foot six.  
  
"Tomoyo...I hate his." she moaned as they reached their lockers. "Will you go get me a garbage can?" she asked.  
  
"What?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Look." sighed Sakura, pointing to the floor.  
  
"Oh." said Tomoyo. Several notes with either hearts on them, or heart shaped were on the floor. That could mean only one thing. Today was the day of letters in the locker for Sakura. "I'll be right back." she said and went into the nearest classroom.  
  
Sakura opened her locker and tried to stop all the notes from coming out. Scratch that. She tried to stop all the notes from pouring out.  
  
Tomoyo came back with a trash can and put it under the locked. Sakura let all the notes fall into the trash can. Then, she bent down and with Tomoyo's help, they picked up all the notes that had fallen to the floor. Then threw them in the trash can. This ordeal happened once a week and the same thing always happened.  
  
"Hey! Sakura! Tomoyo!"  
  
The two turned around.  
  
"Oh hey Naoko!" they called. Their friend, Naoko Yanagisawa had arrived, along with their other friend, Rika Sasaki. "Hey Rika."  
  
"Hey you two." said Rika. "I see 'Letters in the Locker' was today." she grinned.  
  
"Don't remind me." said Sakura.  
  
"I still don't get how almost every guy in the school falls in love with you!" said Naoko. "And yet, you don't date ANY of them." she said.  
  
"If I was in your shoes, Sakura, I'd just pick someone to be my boyfriend." said Rika.  
  
"I can't." said Sakura.  
  
"Why?" demanded Naoko and Rika.  
  
"Because her heart belongs to another." grinned Tomoyo, closing her eyes.  
  
Naoko and Rika looked at her. "Who?" they asked.  
  
Sakura blushed. She covered her face. "Well, you won't know him. Or remember him." she said.  
  
"So thats why you don't date anyone?" asked Naoko. "Because you're love with someone else?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." said Sakura. "That about sums it up."  
  
The bell rang. They all looked at their watches. "Oh boy." they all said and dashed off towards their classes. After, of course, Sakura closed her locker and the trash can was returned to the class in was borrowed from.  
  
They got into class and walked to their seats. Sakura sat in the way back. The last row, second to last seat. She had asked to teacher to sit in the back because she hated when people stared at her. Tomoyo sat next to her. And no one sat behind them.  
  
"Good Morning class." said the teacher, Mrs. Tsukachi.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Tsukachi." the class replied dully.  
  
"Ready for the big test?" asked the teacher. The class just moaned. "As soon as the announcements are over, we'll get right into the test."  
  
As if on cue, the loud speaker squeaked and the principal's voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Good Morning Tomoeda High." he said. "I am pleased to announce, our track team won the meet yesterday. With a total of 87 points to 80." Sakura's class cheered. And the announcements continued. "Please wish good luck to our boys soccer team today, who will be playing Caskikou High this afternoon. Also, whoever left the jelly donuts in the boys' bathroom, please come to my office now." the class laughed. It was Takashi Yamazaki and his friends who had threw them on the ceiling. "I would also like to mention, that the cheerleading squad practice has been cancled for today."  
  
"Yes." said Sakura.  
  
"And once more, tenth graders, your permission slips for your field trip are due within the next two weeks. I would like to wish you all, good day." he finished.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Mrs. Tsukaki. "Those of you going on the trip need to bring in you slips in the next two weeks." she said.  
  
The class nodded and a few 'yeses' were heard, along with a few 'i'm not going's.  
  
"Now, lets begin the test!" said the teacher cheerfully. She passed out the papers and as the papers went down the rows, every guy turned and looked in Sakura's direction as they turned around to pass the papers. She sighed.  
  
"Begin!" said the teacher.  
  
Everyone pulled out a pencil or a calculator and began to work. Nothing but the scribbles or writing could be heard, along with the occasional erasing noise or calculator typing. Sakura remembered what Tomoyo had told her and did excactly as she said.  
  
One by one, papers were turned over and pencils layed down. After about fourty minutes, everyone was done-except-  
  
"Sakura? Are you finished yet?" asked Mrs. Tsukachi.  
  
"Just about." she replied, not looking up. She was doing some checking over, making sure everything worked when she did the entire problem by calculator. "Done!" she said, flipping her paper over and putting her pencil down.  
  
The teacher went up and down the isles, collecting all the papers. The students stretched and began chatting. Five minutes later, the teacher called order to the class and it went on. A long boring day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
At lunch, everyone went outside and Sakura and her friends sat in a circle. They were eating peacefully, with an occasional question or statement, but they didn't start talking until everyone was done with their lunch.  
  
Sakura looked over at the elementary school.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Earth to Sakura." said her friend, Chiharu Mihara.  
  
"Oh sorry." she said. "Spacing out. You know me."  
  
"I heard a teacher and the principal talking on my way out here." said Naoko. "They were talking about all the new students that were coming in." she said.  
  
"New students?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah." said Naoko. "For some odd reason, a lot of new kids are coming to our school this semester." she said.  
  
"Weird." said Tomoyo. "Anyone in our grade?"  
  
"They didn't mention grades." replied Naoko.  
  
"I hope we get a new student in our class." said Rika.  
  
"I hope if we do, that its a boy." said Naoko. "I could use a boyfriend." Everyone rolled their eyes at Naoko. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Whats the matter, Sakura?" asked Chiharu. "You're so quiet today."  
  
"Oh no reason!" said Sakura. "I'm just worried that I'm going to fail that math test. And if I fail the math test, I fail math." she said.  
  
"Come one Sakura, you're not going to fail." said Tomoyo. "I showed you how to do it right this morning." she said.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm worried I'll fail English." said Rika. "I'm not to good with grammer and spelling and stuff." she said.  
  
"Science." said Tomoyo. "The worst."  
  
"History." said Chiharu. "Too many dates and people to remember."  
  
"Home Economics." said Naoko.  
  
"We're just not in a great mood today, are we?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"No." everyone replied.  
  
"I could go for a nice climb." said Sakura suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Rika.  
  
"That tree." said Sakura, pointing to a large tree near the fence. "I'm going to climb it." she said and stood up. She jogged over to it and started to climb. Reaching a sturdy branch, she pulled out one of her two necklaces. The one Touya had given her was a gold chain with a golden cherry blossom hanging from it. The gem in the center of the blossom was a bright pink.  
  
Her other necklace, she never took off. It was the Key.  
  
Sakura pulled it off her neck and looked at it. She hadn't used it in so long. In a way, she missed it. Having to call it out every day. Those days were a long time ago. Days when she had three best friends instead of one. Days when no matter when she came home, someone, or something, would be there.  
  
"I miss those days." Sakura whispered, tucking the key back in her shirt. She tucked her cherry blossom necklace back in her shirt as well.  
  
She leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked around. How she longed to fly again. To fly around the town, seeing everything from a bird's eye view.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "There's no need to use a card, unless there's a reason." she said. She sat up.  
  
"Come on Sakura!" called Tomoyo. "Class is starting in five minutes!"  
  
"Coming!" called Sakura and she flipped around the branch and down to the next. This was the fun way to get down. Her head came out of the tree and she flipped down and landed. "Wait for me!" she shouted and ran towards her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in class, the teacher was reading out of the History book in a dull and boring voice. Some people had already fallen asleep. Sakura was begining to nod off as well.  
  
Her head bounced and her eyes drooped. History might not be her worst subject, but it was sure boring. After a few more nods, she fell asleep.  
  
In Sakura's dream world, she was running. This time she was in her school uniform and a smile was on her face. She ran towards a distant shadow. She kept running, running, running....  
  
DING DING DING.  
  
The bell woke everyone who had fallen asleep up and they all jumped. The class and day was over. Everyone stretched and began chatting to wake themselves up.  
  
"Hey Sakura." said Tomoyo, grinning. "You dozed off again." she said.  
  
"I know." said Sakura. "Believe me, I tried not to." she said, packing up her things in her bag. Tomoyo was doing the same thing. "Do you have chorus practice today?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." said Tomoyo. "Now that the concert's over, we only have after school practice once a week, on Mondays. At least until the next concert comes up."  
  
"Great." said Sakura. "You want to come to my house and get a snack or something?" she asked. "I get very bored with no company around." she said.  
  
"Sure." said Tomoyo. "Then maybe you can check out my website. I need new clips so we can shoot a mini video or something." she said.  
  
"Sounds fun." said Sakura as she and Tomoyo left the classroom and went to the lockers. Sakura opened her's and found one note. She was about to throw it away but decided to open it.  
  
"Finally you open one of them." said Tomoyo as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
Sakura opened the paper and it said only two words. "I'm coming." she read aloud. "What the heck does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"Got me." said Tomoyo. "I'll go throw it out." she said and took the note from Sakura. She walked off to find another trash can.  
  
Sakura reached in her locker and pulled on her skates. She shoved her shoes back in her bag and closed her locker, spun the lock and waited for Tomoyo to come back.  
  
"Lets go!" said Tomoyo when she came arrived. Sakura started skating down the hall and Tomoyo followed. "I have a great idea! You can do some new tricks and I can put them on my site!" she said, pulling out her digital video camera. She aimed it at Sakura.  
  
"Ok." said Sakura. She opened the door and waited for Tomoyo to go down the stairs. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Action!" called Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura jumped up and skated down the railing of the stairs. She landed and slid to a stop in front of Tomoyo's camera. Then she began to skate off and jumped onto a bench and slid across the edge, landed and continued skated. Tomoyo continued recording.  
  
Sakura picked up some speed and when no one was around, she jumped in the air and flipped. She landed and bowed. Tomoyo stopped recodring.  
  
"Great!" she said.  
  
Everyone who saw Sakura's stunts appluaded. She grinned and bowed in every direction. Then she skated over to Tomoyo. "How was it?" she asked.  
  
"Excellant!" said Tomoyo. "It was so perfect, I don't think I need to edit!" she said.  
  
"Cool." said Sakura. "We can watch it in my room then you can post it online. Let me know how many people watch me do those tricks." she said.  
  
"No problem." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Now lets get home. I'm starving." said Sakura. She and Tomoyo began skating and walking towards Sakura's house. Sakura skating slower than usual, so Tomoyo could keep up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house and they went inside. Sakura pulled off her skates and pulled her slippers on. Tomoyo did the same. She came to Sakura's house a lot, that she had brought a pair of slippers over so she could where them when she came. (MD: why DO they where slippers inside. Japanese people that is. I think its cool but i want to know why they do it.)  
  
"Anyone home?" Sakura called. No response. "Guess not."  
  
"So," said Tomoyo. "Want to get something to eat?"  
  
"You bet. I'm starved." said Sakura. The two walked over to the kitchen and Sakura raided the fridge. "Dad's working a lot but I always shout to see if anyone is home. And besides, Touya is supposed to come home soon for a visit anyway." she said. She pulled out some soda. "Have a soda for now." she said, tossing a coke at Tomoyo. She took one for herself too.  
  
"Thanks." said Tomoyo, sitting down at the table.  
  
"My dad just made some brownies, so we can have one of them." said Sakura, opening the container on the table. She took one for herself and one for Tomoyo.  
  
"They lood delishous." said Tomoyo. She bit into her's. "And they are!"  
  
"I know!" said Sakura, taking a bite of her's. "I had three of them when they were first made. I couldn't stop eating them." she said.  
  
"I know what you mean." said Tomoyo. She sipped some of her coke.  
  
"So after this, we'll go up and check out your website. You can post your new stuff and then we can, I dunno. Go websurfing. I haven't done that in a while." said Sakura.  
  
"Ok." said Tomoyo.  
  
"For some reason, I'm very talkative right now." said Sakura, looking at her brownie. "I just can't stop talking." she said.  
  
"I can tell." said Tomoyo, grinning as she bit her brownie.  
  
"I don't know why." said Sakura. "Maybe Its becauseI have someone to talk to for once." she said. "Even when Kero-chan was here, at least I could talk to him. Even if he did make absolutely no sense." she said, taking another bite of her brownie.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Kero-chan?" asked Sakura. "Of course. I miss everything from the old days. Even... everyone who was there." she said. "Looking back, we had a lot of fun, didn't we?"  
  
"A lot." said Tomoyo. "I'm sure we'll see them all again."  
  
"I hope." said Sakura, finishing her brownie.  
  
"Well, we're done eating." said Tomoyo. "Lets go up to your room and work on your site." she said, standing up. Sakura did too as she tossed her can out. Tomoyo copied. They grinned and headed up to Sakura's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Opening her door, Sakura went in and dumped her bag. "Lets change first." she said, going to her closet. She pulled out jeans and a teeshirt for herself. Then she dug deeper and pulled out one of Tomoyo's oufits that she had left at Sakura's house. (MD: dang that girl leaves everything at Sakura's house.) She left it there, along with two others, in case she came to Sakura's house after school. Tomoyo went to the bathroom to change and Sakura changed in her room. When they were finsished, Tomoyo got her video camera out and began to download the recording of Sakura into her website. Sakura sat on her bed, watching Tomoyo work.  
  
"And you do this everyday?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No." said Tomoyo, "Just when my website needs something new, or needs to be updated." she said.  
  
"And how often is that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Every two or three days." said Tomoyo. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"When you're done, I need to check my email." said Sakura. "I haven't checked it in about a week or so." she said.  
  
"Why do you even have a screenname?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"To keep in touch with people faster." said Sakura. "Like Touya, and Meiling, and Eriol, and Syaoran." she said. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm just about finished. All I have to do is put the link on my site and then I'll be done. I'll update the rest later." Tomoyo said, disconnecting her cam-corder from the computer.  
  
"Great." said Sakura. She pushed Tomoyo off the chair. "Let me check my mail now." she said. She went to jitterbug.net (MK: not real i made it up) and typed in her screenname. "SaKuRaStAr16." she said outloud. Then her password. Which she kept to herself. (MK: i'll tell you what it is though...hehe its...syaoranli...lol) "YES!" she shouted. "Touya and Yukito emailed me. Eriol too." she said. She clicked on her brother's first. Here's what it said:  
  
Hey Squirt. How are you? Its great here and I'm having some fun, so don't worry. I can't talk long because I have a paper to finish. After that, I have a free weekend. So, you know what that means...Yeah thats right. I'm coming home! You better not have touched my room Squirt...Just kidding. Tell Dad the knews and oh yeah...see you next weekend. Your Brother, Touya ps: Yukito might stop in for a visit too. Cheers!  
  
"Touya's coming home!" shouted Sakura. "He said he'll be here next weekend." she explained. Tomoyo got up and walked over.  
  
"Actually, Sakura, he's coming this weekend." she said. "That messege was sent about a week ago."  
  
"Oh." said Sakura. "Well then he's coming this weekend!" she said. "Lets see what Yukito has to say." she said.  
  
Hello Sakura. How are you doing? I've been doing excellant with my studies. I hope to get finished early, but you never know now do you? How is school going for you? Remember, any trouble with any subject just ask me. Oh yeah. I found this really great recipe for chocalate chip cookies. I tried to cook them, but, it didn't work so well. I'll try to get ahold of the recipe again so you can make some for yourself. Yesterday night, there was a really great party in the gymnasium. It was really wild! There was lots of food I went crazy! But don't worry, I sampled everything and it was all delishous. You should come and visit me sometimes. Oh, did Touya tell you? I might be able to come and visit you and Fujitaka next weekend. The same weekend Touya is coming home. Maybe I'll see you then. But just in case, keep in touch. Hope to see you soon. Yukito~  
  
"That one is even longer than Touya's." said Tomoyo. "It was sent two days after Touya's was. I wonder if he's going to come or not." she said.  
  
"I hope. I really want that recipe." said Sakura. "Lets see what Eriol has to say." she said and clicked on it.  
  
Sakura, I can't write much. I'm just going to say to be on the look out for anything strange. Your journey may not be quite over yet. I also would like to say this is probably going to be the last email from me in a while. I'll explain later. Talk to you soon. Eriol  
  
"Now that was weird." said Tomoyo.  
  
"You're telling me." said Sakura. "Well, thats it. Nothing from Meiling or Syaoran. Well, they're like me. Those two aren't exactly computer people."  
  
"Is there something wrong with computer people?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No!" said Sakura. "Nothing. I'm just saying that some people are computer people and some people aren't." she said. The two started cracking up.  
  
After Sakura finished her email, she and Tomoyo did some websurfing for a while until they got bored. They shut down Sakura's laptop and got compfortable. Sakura flopped on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I wonder." said Sakura. "What life would be like if Syaoran and Meiling and even Eriol were still around. Even if one of them were still aorund." she said outloud.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I mean, would be all be friends? Would we still be friends?" replied Sakura. "Would Meiling be our friend, but not Syaoran? Would they not talk to us now that the Clow Cards are all settled?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura." said Tomoyo. "They still write to you. I think we'd still be close friends. All of us." she said. "And in a way, we still are. We still keep in contact, even if we don't see each other as often as we like."  
  
"I guess." said Sakura. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Then she sat up and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a reddish-pink book with THE CLOW written on the spine. (MD: obviously she pulled out the clow book) She opened it and the cards flew out and circled her. Tomoyo grabbed her camera and started recording. "Hello Star Cards." said Sakura cheeruflly. "Long time no see." she said.  
  
Suddenly the Clow began to glow. It got brighter and brighter and lit up the whole room in gold. As the light disapeared, it went into a small gem that was around the Guardian Beast's neck. As the Clow began to glow again, a blob rose out of the cover. It slowly changed into what looked like a small bear. Sakura and Tomoyo leaned in closer. The golden light disapeared.  
  
"WAAH!" they screamed.  
  
Kero-chan peaced. "Hello girls. I'm baaaaaaaaack!"  
  
to be continued.....  
  
MD: so, did u like it? hate it? lets me know if i should continue! R&R!!! please!!! and if u like digimon, read my other story: Troubled Girl. The title sux but the story is pretty good, in my opinion anyway....cya 


	2. Awkward, Awkward Moments

MysticalDreamer: i dont own ccs. if i did, i wouldn't be calling this a fanfiction. it would be part of the show....so there  
  
chapter two: Awkward, Awkward Moments  
  
"Kero-chan!" shouted Sakura. She grabbed her furry little friend and hugged him. "I've missed you so much you have no idea!" she said. Tomoyo continued recording.  
  
"I'm glad I got that on tape." she grinned.  
  
"I missed me too!" said Kero-chan.  
  
"Why are you back?" asked Sakura, letting him go. He floated over towards the center of the room.  
  
"Well there's a very simple explanation for it." said Kero-chan. "I just don't have any idea what it is yet!" he grinned.  
  
Sakura fell over, anime style. "Well there's got to be a reason for it." she said.  
  
"Oh of course there is." said Kero-chan. "I just don't know what it is."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "What a reunion." she said. "And I've got it all on tape."  
  
"Of course you do." said Kero-chan. "You wouldn't want to miss getting me on film, now would ya?" he grinned.  
  
"We have sooo much catching up to do Kero-chan." said Sakura.  
  
"Of course." said Kero-chan. "You have to tell me what you've been up to these past couple years. How are the Star Cards?" he asked.  
  
"They're great!" said Sakura. "Of course, I haven't used them in a while. There hasn't been a reason to." she said.  
  
"I'd used about as many tapes over the past 5 and a half years as I did when I was taping Sakura's card captures or her tests to transform the cards!" said Tomoyo. "I've had barely anything to tape!"  
  
"Well, now that I'm back you'll have plenty to tape!" said Kero-chan. "The only reason I'm here is because something big is about to happen. Something really big." he said.  
  
"Really?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, I don't know." said Kero-chan. "I was just caught up in the moment."  
  
Sakura fell over once again, anime style. "Kero!" she shouted.  
  
"I'M HOME!!" shouted Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan screamed. "Ahhh!" they shouted. Sakura grabbed Kero-chan and tossed him on her shelf. Then she grabbed the Clow and all the cards went back inside and she shoved it back on her shelf. Tomoyo shut off her camera and placed it by the computer. The door opened.  
  
"Hello Sakura." said Fujikata. "And hello to you to Tomoyo."  
  
"Hello Mr. Kinomoto." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Dad." said Sakura. "We had some brownies before, ok?"  
  
"Sure!" said Fujikata. "Thats what they're there for."  
  
"They were really good too." added Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, I need to get some work done in my office." said Fujikata.  
  
"Oh Dad wait!" called Sakura at her father's retreating back. "Touya emailed me, um, a week ago and he said he was coming home for the weekend." she said.  
  
"Thats great! We'll have to make a big feast for him." replied Fujikata.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yup and I'll help cook." she said.  
  
Fujikata grinned and left.  
  
Kero-chan fell off the shelf as Tomoyo and Sakura sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura." said Tomoyo, leaning over in her seat. "Mrs. Tsukachi is handing back the tests already." she said.  
  
"The bell hasn't even rung yet." said Sakura.  
  
"I know but she said we have to make some spare time." replied Tomoyo.  
  
Mrs Tsukachi came by and put both Sakura and Tomoyo's tests on their desks. Tomoyo looked at hers. "I got an 89. Thats around a B+ or A- right?" she asked.  
  
Sakura stared at hers. She slowly picked it up. Her worried face changed to excitement. "YES! I did it! I passed!" she shouted. Her friends applauded, as the entire class heard her shout.  
  
"What'd you get?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I got a 78!" replied Sakura. "I'm going to pass math!"  
  
"Congrats Sakura!" said Tomoyo. "We should go celebrate after school."  
  
"Yeah." said Sakura, looking at her test paper, grinning broadly.  
  
"Good morning Tomoeda High!" the principal's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. "I am pleased to announce a date for the Spring Fling. It will be in three weeks, Friday the 17th." he said. The class cheered. "I would also like to say that the Cheeleader Coach has twisted her ankle so practice has been canceled until further notice."  
  
"Yes yes yes." said Sakura, punching the air.  
  
"Lets give a round of applause to the Boys' Soccer team, who narrowly won their game yesterday against Caskikou High, 10-9!" he said. The class cheered. "Also, tenth graders, permission slips are due withing two weeks. Get them in!" he said. "So have a good day, Tomoeda High!" he said and hung up.  
  
"Now class, before we begin our day I would like to introduce two new students to our class. Please welcome the first one, Leha Majori." Mrs. Tsukachi said. The door opened and a girl with medium length blonde hair and green eyes came in. She looked around at the class, but her glance at Sakura lasted slightly longer. "Leha? Introduce yourself." the teacher said.  
  
"Hello. I am Leha Majori. I come from Ireland." the girl said.  
  
"Hello Leha." replied some people in the class. Tomoyo was one of them.  
  
"Now, where shall we sit you?" asked Mrs. Tsukachi. She looked around the class. "Ahh! There's a seat! In front of Chiharu. She said, pointing to the brunette. Chiharu sat in front of Tomoyo. Leha walked over and took a seat. All the boys used her as an excuse to turn around and look at Sakura. She put her head down.  
  
"Class!" called Mrs Tsukachi. "We have another student!" she said. Slowly, the boys turned towards the front of the class. Sakura picked her head up. "I believe he has been to our school before." she said, looking at the paper she held. "Please welcome, Syaoran Li." she said.  
  
The door opened and Sakura looked at it. In came a brown haired, amber eyed boy. Sakura's eyes grew wide. She began to grin.  
  
"Syaoran? Tell us about yourself." said Mrs. Tsukachi.  
  
"My name is Syaoran and I came from Hong Kong. And yes, I have been to the school before." he said. He skimmed the classroom.  
  
'Maybe he doesn't recognize me.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Yes Syaoran. Now we need to find you a seat." said Mrs Tsukachi. She skimmed the class. Sakura stood up.  
  
"Mrs Tsukachi!" she called.  
  
"Sakura sit down." the teacher said.  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura. His eyes grew wide and a slight grin appeared on his face. Sakura sat down, still looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Excuse me, teacher?" asked Syaoran. "But I see a few seats and one of them is behind Sakura." he said. "Also behind Tomoyo. And-"  
  
"Ok." said Mrs. Tsukachi. "You can sit behind Sakura, seeing as you two know each other. But please, no talking." she said.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the aisle and walked down it. Tomoyo was cursing herself for not bringing her camera and cursing the school for not allowing them. The class(boys) followed Syaoran, so they could really look at Sakura. But this time, Sakura didn't put her head down. Syaoran winked at Sakura as he passed her and sat in his desk behind her. Sakura grinned. Tomoyo was still cursing herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went on and all Sakura could think about was Syaoran right behind her. As the in got closer to lunch, every five seconds, Sakura looked at the clock. Finally, the bell rang. The class got up.  
  
"Oh Leha and Syaoran! I need to speak with you before you go to lunch. Don't worry it won't take very long." said Mrs. Tsukachi. "You can still eat your lunch." she said. Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside." she said and dashed to catch up with Tomoyo. She caught up with her and was spinning in circles.  
  
"Sakura." said Tomoyo, grinning. "Let me stop at my locker. I want to get my camera." she said. They walked to Tomoyo's locker and Sakura kept dancing in circles. "Got it!" said Tomoyo and she closed her locker.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" called Chiharu. "Whats with you? You're, like, on Cloud Nine or something." she said.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Yes she is." she said. Sakura continued swirling. Tomoyo started walking down the hall to get outside, Sakura followed, dancing oddly down the hall.  
  
"Sakura!" called someone. She was too happy and carefree she didn't hear him. "Will you go to the Spring Fling with me?" he asked. Sakura just kept on dancing down the hall.  
  
Tomoyo bowed. "I'm sorry but I think thats a no." she said and ran off after her friend.  
  
"La. La la la." said Sakura, still dancing as she exited the building. She hopped on the railing and slid down it. She landed and kept dancing. Tomoyo ran down the stairs after her and started to record.  
  
"I've got to show her how stupid she looks." she grinned.  
  
Sakura stopped and sat on a bench. Tomoyo came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...I am so happy." said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo continued taping. "I can tell." she said.  
  
More and more people came out until everyone who came outside to eat was out. The doors stayed closed, yet Sakura stared at them.  
  
"Umm, Sakura?" asked a boy. She turned. "Will you go to the Spring Fling with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." said Sakura. "I can't." she said.  
  
"Ok." said the boy and he walked away.  
  
Sakura focussed her attention back on the doors. A total of seven more boys asked her to the Fling. She turned all of them down, except the last one, Tomoyo did for her because now nothing would stop Sakura from staring at the door.  
  
Then, it opened. Sakura stood up. Tomoyo pressed record and aimed it at the door, then at Sakura, then back at the door. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. She ran in his direction. He walked fast down the stairs. Tomoyo got everything on tape. She was smiling a smile so huge. But not nearly as big as Sakura's. She ran faster until she caught up with him. Three boys who were just going up to her, stopped and watched. Other people watched too.  
  
Sakura grinned as she got closer and when she was face to face, she hugged him. Sinse she was running at him, he was pushed back by the force of the hug. Her feet went up in the air as he hugged back and spun her around. Millions of hearts shattered seeing this. (MK: haha boys, but sakura's got a man!! mwahahaha) Tomoyo got the entire thing on tape. She began to walk over to them just as they stopped spinning.  
  
Still holding on, they looked at each other.  
  
"Syaoran. I've missed you." said Sakura softly.  
  
"Me too." said Syaoran. "Thats why I haven't emailed you in a while. We were packing up my things to come here. My computer was one of them." he said.  
  
"No problem." said Sakura. "I'm really happy to see you and all, but why did you come back?" she asked.  
  
"Mother sent me." replied Syaoran. "And I'm glad she did."  
  
The two stopped hugging and walked over to Tomoyo. Sinse she was already walking towards them, they met halfway.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." said Tomoyo. "Its great to see you!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Same here Tomoyo." replied Syaoran.  
  
"And what brings you back here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"My mother sent me." said Syaoran.  
  
"Come on!" said Sakura, grabbing his arm. "We've got to eat lunch and catch up." she said, pulling him along. Tomoyo followed, still recording.  
  
Sakura walked over and sat under the tree she had climbed the other day. She pulled Syaoran down next to her and Tomoyo sat down in front of them. Camera rolling.  
  
"So." said Tomoyo, grinning widely. "What will the young couple do now that they are together again?" she asked.  
  
"Tomoyo!" said Sakura, going red in the face. Syaoran was equally as red.  
  
"Its just a question." grinned Tomoyo. "So...answer it." she said.  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran and he did the same. They turned away. "Talk." said Sakura. "And catch up." she added.  
  
"Oh thats it?" asked Tomoyo. Her grin got wider. "I wanted to see some action!" she laughed. Both of their faces went red as could be.  
  
"TOMOYO!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Just kidding." said Tomoyo. "Although that memory will be very entertaining to watch in the future." she said.  
  
"You were recording?!" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Got the whole thing!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed.  
  
Then, the bell rang. This time everyone sighed. The three got up and headed back towards class, eating a snack along the way. They climbed up the stairs to the school, still talking.  
  
"Syaoran. Tomoyo and I are going to celebrate my passing the math test. You have to come with us." said Sakura. She folded her hands in front of her face. "Please?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Syaoran. "I'll come but I need to go home first and check in with Wei."  
  
"Just call him." said Tomoyo. Pulling out one of her three cell phones. "Not now, obviously, but after school." she said.  
  
"Sure." said Syoaran. The final bell rang and the three of them took off towards class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, in History, Sakura couldn't stay awake. She dozed off in her desk. She had another weird dream. This time, she was in her school uniform, with Tomoyo beside her and Syaoran in front of them. in a defensive kind of pose. She peeked around him and saw- Leha?  
  
"Leha?" the dream Sakura asked. "The new girl Leha?" she asked.  
  
The bell rang and everyone woke up. The teacher dimissed the class and everyone got up and sretched. Sakura whirled around in her seat and faced Syaoran.  
  
"Have a nice nap, Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Oh." said Sakura, going a little red. "You saw? she asked.  
  
"I did too." said Tomoyo, walking over. She sat on Sakura's desk. "So, what are the little lovebirds going to do after school today?" she asked.  
  
"Tomoyo." said Sakura, going red again.  
  
"Hee hee." grinned Tomoyo. "I just love to torture you two." she said.  
  
"Yeah. We've noticed." said Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran!" called Takashi Yamazaki. He had been Syaoran's friend when he was in the school before. He was also Chiharu's boyfriend. "Loooong time no see." he said. "You know, that when people were seperated for a long time in ancient Japan, they couldn't talk to each other for two days after they met again?" he asked.  
  
"Can it." said Chiharu, smacking his head. "So Syaoran, nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah." said Naoko. "Its been a while."  
  
"How's Meiling?" asked Rika.  
  
"Hi to everyone and yeah it has been a while." replied Syaoran. "And Meiling is fine too." he said.  
  
"Well thats good." said Naoko. "If you see her, tell her we say hi."  
  
"Sure." said Syaoran.  
  
"How come you came back here after so long?" asked Takashi.  
  
"My mother sent me." said Syaoran. "I'll be here for a few months, maybe longer."  
  
"Thats good to hear." said Naoko.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. Did you hear about the Spring Fling?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah. I heard it over the loudspeaker this morning." replied Syaoran.  
  
"Are you going?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"You should!" said Naoko. "We can all go as friends, except for Chiharu and Takashi of course." she grinned.  
  
"Sure." said Syaoran. "I'll go."  
  
"And I'll bring my camera!" said Tomoyo. Syaoran and Sakura got what she was saying and they both whacked her head.  
  
Their friends looked confused as Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Well, I need to get going. I have Piano Practice today and I really can't be late." said Rika. "My teacher hates it when I'm late." she said. She waved and left the class.  
  
"See ya Rika!" called Naoko. "So, are we going to try and get dates for the Fling?"  
  
"I'm just hoping to get some of it on tape." said Tomoyo. Once again, Sakura and Syaoran whacked her in the head.  
  
"What is with you guys?" asked Chiharu. "You keep whacking her on the head!"  
  
"No reason." said Sakura, throwing her arm around Tomoyo's shoulders.  
  
"Well I need to get going." said Naoko. "Now that cheerleading has been canceled, I can go to that new book store on the corner of Aho and Luedtke Street(MK: those are my friends last names...ha). I'm been meaning to check it out." she said.  
  
"Wait." said Chiharu, running to catch up with her. "I'll come too." then she turned around and grabbed Takashi's arm. "And you're coming with us." she said and walked off.  
  
"Great!" said Tomoyo. "Now, we can go celebrate!" she said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sakura, standing up. "Ice cream!" she shouted. She ran out of the class towards her locker.  
  
She ran down the hall, dancing and swirling happily. Many guys stared at her. She reached her locker and hummed happily as she opened the lock. She pulled off her slippers and slipped on her skates. One of them anyway. She had an idea.  
  
When Syaoran and Tomoyo showed up at her locker, Sakura started rambling on about her idea.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "Why do you only have one skate on?"  
  
"Because!" said Sakura. "Tomoyo said she needs more stuff for her site, so I thought we could help!" she said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you going to give me some action!?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No!" said Sakura, "Not that kind anyway. We're each going to put on a skate and we're going to skate and do tricks on the way to the Ice Cream Parlor."  
  
"Great idea!" said Tomoyo. "That would be so perfect!" she said.  
  
"So Syaoran. Put on the skate." said Sakura, giving him her other skate.  
  
"I doubt its going to fit." he said.  
  
"They're a little big on me so I'm sure they'll be fine on you." said Sakura. "Now put them on." she said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He took off the slipper/shoe and handed it to Sakura and took the skate from her. "At least they're not pink." he mumbled. He pulled it on. "It just barely fits."  
  
"Great!" said Tomoyo. She pulled out her camera and started recording. "Excellant." she said, aiming at them.  
  
"You can skate, though right?" asked Sakura.  
  
"A little." replied Syaoran.  
  
"This is gonna be great!" said Tomoyo happily.  
  
Sakura put her slippers in her locker and put her sneaker on. Syaoran put his sneaker on too. She closed her locker and grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." said Syaoran, trying to stand on one skate. Sakura stood perfectly. He wobbled and fell over, catching himself on a locker.  
  
"Oh come on!" said Sakura. "At least try!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and stood perfectly still.  
  
"Good!" said Sakura. "Now move."  
  
Syaoran picked up his sneaker foot and tried to skate. He started to fall but Sakura caught his arm and pulled him up. "I can't do this." he said.  
  
"Come on!" said Sakura. "Just skate." she said.  
  
Syaoran moved his foot and slid a little. He put his other foot down and stopped.  
  
"Good!" said Sakura. "Lets skate to the Parlor." she said. She skated down the hall and stopped. "At least skate over here." she said. Tomoyo taped. Syaoran raised his foot off the ground and gave himself a little push. Tomoyo grinned and pushed him.  
  
"WAAHH!" he shouted as he slid down the hall, students jumping out of his way. His arms flailed wildly as he tried to stop and someone shouted, "Put your foot down!"  
  
Syaoran skated towards the exit, near Sakura. She sighed as he got closer and closer. "Syaoran! Stop!" she said.  
  
"I can't!" he shouted back at her.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide as she realized for some reason, he couldn't stop. She began to skate out of the way, but he crashed into her and they both fell down. Tomoyo laughed as she zoomed in on the image.  
  
Syaoran was on top of Sakura, and she was on the floor. Both of their eyes were closed, so when they opened them and Syaoran pushed off the ground, they both went redder than a balloon. Tomoyo laughed so hard.  
  
"Ooo." said a really snobby girl. "Scandelous." she taunted. (MK: yes I know. its from the cartoon recess but it fits!) Even more hearts shattered. (MK: those poor, poor boys)  
  
Syaoran sat up and kneeled as Sakura sat up and sat on her butt. Tomoyo dashed over to get it all on tape.  
  
"Sorry about that." said Syaoran.  
  
"Its ok." said Sakura. She stood up and helped Syaoan to his feet. Then they looked over at Tomoyo who was still taping.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" they shouted and ran over. They covered the lens.  
  
"Ok ok!" said Tomoyo. "I'll stop taping!" she said, putting her camera down. "As long as I can tape you going to the Parlor." she said.  
  
"That was the plan originally." said Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura skated on one foot down the street. She glided smoothly across the pavement, the wind blowing her hair behind her. Syaoran slowly skated behind her while Tomoyo taped it all. (MK: tomoyo and her camera...*sigh*)  
  
"Come on you two!" called Sakura. She stopped and waited. Syaoran caught up and he stopped and they waited for Tomoyo.  
  
"Go ahead! I gotta zoom in lens." she said.  
  
Sakura started to skate but not before grabbing Syaoran's hand and pulling him along. "We can go really fast, if you want." said Sakura.  
  
"No way." said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh well." said Sakura. "Because we are!" she shouted and picked up speed. Syaoran wailed behind her as she went faster and faster. Syaoran stopped and she came flying backwards and crashed into him. They didn't fall this time, but they were face to face.  
  
"I am not going fast." said Syaoran.  
  
"Ok." said Sakura, grinning.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo stopped walking and continued recording. "Now what will happen?" she asked herself quietly. She grinned.  
  
Sinse Syaoran had stopped skating and had pulled Sakura back towards him, his arm was around her waist and she had put her hands out to stop herself, but they were now on his shoulders, er, slightly below them. Oh yeah, Syaoran's other hand was on her shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo zoomed in, possibly, possibly. The two leaned in closer, closer, so did Tomoyo's zoom in lens. Their eyes closed, and they leaned in closer and closer. Tomoyo was now exstatic. She zoomed in closer.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and turned. "WAAHH!" both she and Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Hi Dad." she said.  
  
"Damn." said Tomoyo, zooming out of her camera.  
  
"Sakura," said Fujikata. "I-"  
  
"Dad, this is Syaoran, remember him?" interupted Sakura.  
  
"Vaguely." replied Fujikata. "And you're seeing each other now?" he asked.  
  
"Well, no- not technically." said Sakura, going slightly red.  
  
"I need to get home." said Fujikata. "Be home for dinner." he said.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, the three of them sighed.  
  
"Can you imagine if that was Touya?" asked Sakura. "He probably would have beat you up." she said.  
  
"No kidding." said Syaoran.  
  
"The perfect shot!" whined Tomoyo. "Ruined!" she said.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sighed. "Lets just go get ice cream." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the ice cream parlor, they all got ice cream. (MK: duh...lol i couldn't think of anything else to put...) Tomoyo got vanilla, Sakura got Strawberry and Syaoran got chocalate.  
  
"Delish." said Tomoyo, finishing hers. "To Sakura! For passing math!" she said.  
  
"To Sakura!" said Syaoran.  
  
"To me!" grinned Sakura, they all ate their last bite. "I'm glad we came for ice cream. I haven't had any in a really long time." she said.  
  
"Me neither." said Tomoyo.  
  
"So Syaoran, how long are you staying?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Actually, my mom said she'll tell me when I can come home." said Syaoran. "She acted all weird about it." he said.  
  
"Huh." said Tomoyo. "Are you staying at the same place?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Syaoran. "I'm staying with Wei."  
  
"Can we come by and visit sometime?" asked Sakura.  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran, going a little red.  
  
"You know, to see Wei and stuff." said Sakura.  
  
"Oh sure." said Syaoran.  
  
"And what did you mean by stuff?" asked Tomoyo. "Anything I can see?"  
  
"TOMOYO!" said Sakura. Tomoyo grinned and laughed.  
  
"You should know by now I just like to torture. It brings me pleasure and you misery." said Tomoyo. "You guys really like each other, but don't have the guts to show it."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went red.  
  
"Miss Daidouji." said a woman. She was dressed in a black suit. She had brown hair tied in a bun.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Your mother wishes you home." said her bodyguard.  
  
Tomoyo stood up. "Yes. All right." she said. Then she turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "Don't do anything I might want on tape, OR I'll make you reanact." she said.  
  
Sakura glared at her as a limo appeared. Another bodyguard appeared and opened the door for Tomoyo. She climbed in and waved goodbye.  
  
Sakura sighed. "She loves to video tape." she said.  
  
"So, don't you have to be home for dinner?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Sakura. She looked at her watch. "Dinner's around six...its about five thirty...I should get home." she said. She stood up and went to pay for the ice cream.  
  
"Hey Sakura.." said Syaoran. She turned. "We're celebrating your passing math, I'll pay." he said. He walked passed her and payed for the ice cream.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran." said Sakura.  
  
"No problem." he replied. The two walked out of the parlor and headed down the street. The skates were off now and they just walked.  
  
"Why don't you come to dinner one night." said Sakura. "At my house, lets say, Friday? This Friday?" she asked, going slightly red.  
  
"Sure." said Syaoran. Going just as red. "What time?"  
  
"I'll come and get you." replied Sakura. "I want to say Hi to Wei."  
  
"What am I wearing?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh just jeans and a teeshirt." said Sakura. "My Dad will probably make something good. He always does." she said.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Before we eat, we can go hang out." said Sakura. "You know, I can teach you to skate better, or we can go play video games..or something."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Are you asking me out?"  
  
Sakura grinned and blushed a little.  
  
"Yes." said Syaoran. "I'll go."  
  
"It could be fun."  
  
"It will be fun."  
  
They walked on to Sakura's house and their hands casually bumped into each other until both of them finally got the messege and clasped hands. (MK: poor Tomoyo. missing all the action! hehe well, maybe its becuz she's not there that all this is happening ...lol)  
  
Reaching Sakura's house, they let go and she walked up the pathway to her front door. "See you tomarow Syaoran." she said, turning around.  
  
"Bye Sakura." replied Syaoran.  
  
Sakura grinned and went inside. "I'm HOME!" she called, taking off her shoes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Sakura." said Fujikata. "How are things at school?"  
  
"Good." replied Sakura. "I passed my math test."  
  
"Thats great Sakura-chan!" said Fujikata.  
  
"I know. I went out and celebrated with Tomoyo and Syaoran." said Sakura, taking a bite of her chicken.  
  
"Speaking of Syaoran.." said Fujikata.  
  
"Dad." said Sakura. "I know what you saw."  
  
"So do I," grinned Fujikata. "And I don't object."  
  
"You don't?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I like the boy." said Fujikata. "I can trust him around you and I know he won't let anything bad happen to you either."  
  
"Well Dad, I'm glad you like him because I invited him to dinner on Friday." said Sakura. "Thats ok right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" said Fujitaka. "But one thing, I know I like the boy, but as for Touya...."  
  
"Don't worry Dad." said Sakura. "I'll make them get along. For my sake." she said.  
  
"I hope." said Fujikata.  
  
"It was a great dinner, Dad." said Sakura, standing up and putting her dish in the sink. "I have homework. I should get it done. See you later." she said and dashed upstairs.  
  
She flopped on her bed, grinning wildy.  
  
"Hey Sakura, whats with you?" asked Kero-chan, flying over.  
  
"Oh nothing." said Sakura.  
  
"Did you bring me any food?" asked Kero-chan.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot." said Sakura. "I ate all my food downstairs and by the way, Touya's coming home for a visit so you'll have to go back to stuffed animal." she said.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Kero-chan. "I come out of the Clow and Touya's not here so no worries and YET I STILL HAVE TO WATCH OUT FOR HIM??!!"  
  
"Sorry." said Sakura. She grabbed her backpack. "Oh did I mention Syaoran came back?" she said, pulling out her math book.  
  
"You mean that kid?"  
  
"Yep." replied Sakura. "And he's coming to dinner this friday."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Kero-chan.  
  
"I figured sinse Touya isn't coming til Saturday, Syaoran can come over on Friday this way they won't have to see each other." explained Sakura.  
  
"I still don't get you sometimes Sakura." said Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
to be continued.........  
  
MD: argh! my chapters are loooonnngggg!!!! anyway, if u read the whole thing...lets me know what you think! r&r!!! pleeze 


	3. Magical Surprises

MysticalDreamer: hi! thanks to you who reviewed. this chapter took me a while to write, i wrote this a while ago and now i'm posting the story. lol. well anyway~  
  
I. Do. Not. Own. CCS. If. I. Did. I. Would. Be. Very. Happy. And. Dancing. Around. In. Circles. Making. Myself. Completely. Dizzy. Thank. You.  
  
On with the story!  
  
chapter three: Magical Surprises.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo, running over to her. "Did anything, ANYTHING, happen yesterday between you and Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Tomoyo!" said Sakura, blushing a bright red.  
  
"Well did there?"  
  
"No." said Sakura. "After ice cream, we just walked home."  
  
"Thats it?" said Tomoyo sadly. "Boring!" she said.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo." sighed Sakura. They walked up the stairs to the school and stopped at their lockers. Tomoyo began to open her lock when she looked down.  
  
"Hey Sakura." said Tomoyo. "Didn't 'Letters in the Locker' already happen this week?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo pointed down. Sakura looked to see three letters on the ground. "OH NO!" she said. "Go get a trash can Tomoyo." she sighed as she picked up the three letters. Tomoyo grinned and went to get a trash can. Sakura began to open her lock when Tomoyo came back from the classroom.  
  
"The teacher said that we can only use the trash can once a week from now on." said Tomoyo, putting it underneath the locker.  
  
Sakura grinned. She pulled the lock off and opened her locker. The notes came pouring out, one after another. It was impossible to count them all.  
  
"Having fun, are we?"  
  
Sakura looked up. Syaoran was standing there, along with Takashi. (MK: listen, i'm not sure about Takashi. his name could be Yamazaki, i'm not sure. but its the kid that tells a lot of lies and in english his name is zachery. lol)  
  
"Loads." replied Sakura. "I go through this ordeal once a week. Twice this week though." she said.  
  
"So leaving notes is pointless?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Pretty much. I never read them." replied Sakura.  
  
"Did you know, that a long time ago, people used to communicate through letters and notes?" asked Takashi. "Every note that was ever written had to be read or something dangerous would happen to the addressee." he said. Suddenly, a hand bopped him on the head.  
  
"Shut up!" said Chiharu. She whacked him.  
  
"So Sakura, 'Letters in the Locker' has happened twice this week." said Naoko.  
  
"Don't remind me." said Sakura. The last of the letters fell out of the locker. She bent down and picked up the letters that had fallen on the floor.  
  
"Read one!" said Rika. "Just for once."  
  
Sakura sighed. She grabbed one and opened it. "Hey Sakura. The Sring Fling is coming up and we're supposed to go with someone. Will you go with me? Signed, Daisuke." she read.  
  
"Oh I know him." said Rika. "He isn't that bad looking, if I might add." she grinned.  
  
"Why don't you just go with him Sakura?" asked Naoko. "You have your choice of boys and yet you pick NO ONE." she said.  
  
"You act like I'm shopping for a boyfriend." said Sakura.  
  
"Besides." said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran looked over at her and gave her a warning look. "Sakura already has someone in mind." she said.  
  
"Who??!!" demanded all of her friends.  
  
Sakura laughed. "I'll tell you. Just not right now." she said.  
  
"Fine." said Naoko. "Leave us hanging." she said.  
  
"All right." said Sakura. She closed her locker and Tomoyo grabbed the garbage can. They walked off, stopping for Tomoyo to drop off the trash in the classroom. Then the bell rang and everyone ran after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went on as usual, nothing major nothing big. Leha asked if she could each lunch with Sakura and her friends. They aggreed and talked about themselves.  
  
"I am Tomoyo Daidouji." said Tomoyo, pulling out her video camera.  
  
"As you can tell, she loves taping everything and anything and everyone." said Sakura.  
  
"I also love to sing, and design clothes for my friends." said Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm Naoko. I love fantasy and science fiction. Do you believe in UFOs?" she asked. "Also, back in Ireland were there any cute boys?" she asked.  
  
"Lots." grinned Leha. Naoko grinned.  
  
"Did you know, that Ancient Ireland used to be-" started Takashi.  
  
"CAN IT GOOFBALL!" screamed Chiharu, whacking him on the head. "As you can see, he is my boyfriend and yet he drives me insane." she said. "I am Chiharu."  
  
"I'm Rika Sasaki." said Rika. "I think I'm the only normal one around." she said.  
  
"HEY!" said Chiharu.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." said Sakura. "We get so many exchange students here. Syaoran's another one." she said.  
  
"Hi." said Syaoran. "I'm Li Syaoran." he said. "I obviously arrived at the same time you did. Except I come from Hong Kong." he said.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." said Leha. "As you already know, I come from Ireland, which is said to be a very magical place." she said, glancing at Sakura. She however, did not notice.  
  
They continued talking about each other until the bell ran and lunch was over. Walking in, petals started falling from the sky. They were light blue and purple. Some even black.  
  
"Weird." said Tomoyo, taping the petals.  
  
"You're telling me." said Naoko.  
  
"Sakura." said Syaoran. Hie eyes narrowing. "Feel that."  
  
"Yes." said Sakura, her eyes also narrowed. "Magic." she said, looking at the petals.  
  
Everyone was now looking at the flowers as they fell to the ground softly. They hit the ground and layed there. Then, the petals turned white. Everyone stared as they stopped for a moment, then started downpouring on the ground. And crashing.  
  
"Its snow!" screamed Naoko.  
  
"No, its hail." said Rika, watching them.  
  
They began to come down faster and faster as the students all ran inside, screaming as the hail and snow pounded on them. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo didn't move.  
  
"Told you I felt magic." said Syaoran.  
  
"And I don't even have the cards." said Sakura, feeling her pockets. "Wait..."she said, she pulled something out. "What? The four elemental cards?" she asked. The Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy were in her hands.  
  
"Use one!" shouted Syaoran as the snow and hail came down faster. Tomoyo screamed and fell to her knees. "No one is looking!" he said. "Its too hard to see anything far away."  
  
"There's only one card that can get this job done." said Sakura, shoving three of the cards back in her pocket. She pulled out her Key and yanked it off her neck.  
  
"Key of the Star  
  
With powers burning bright!  
  
Reveal the Staff  
  
And shine your light!  
  
RELEASE!" shouted Sakura and the wand transformed. She spun it. "Firey Card! I command you to melt away all the hail and snow! FIREY!" she shouted. The Firey came out of the card and flew(MK: or float, whatever it is that cards without wings do) around, melting all the snow and hail. Syaoran had bent down and blocked it all from hitting Tomoyo.  
  
The snow was melting, along with the hail, but it still kept coming down.  
  
"Its not working!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"Look up there!" shouted Syaoran, pointing.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw a small cloud above the school. All the snow and hail was coming from it, and Sakura guessed the petals had come from it as well.  
  
"FIREY!" shouted Sakura. It turned and looked at her. "Go and melt that cloud up there!" she shouted, pointing to the cloud. Firey zoomed up towards the cloud, melting everything it touched. It reached the cloud and circled it, placing it inside a circle of fire. It began to decinagrate(MK: you know, vanish.) until it was gone. The last of the snow and hail continued falling and the Firey went back down to Sakura and changed back into a card. She caught it and looked around.  
  
"The windows are all fogged up." said Syaoran. "I don't think anyone saw anything." he said, looking at the windows. A pair of red eyes watched from a tree. They blinked, then vanished. "We should get in." he said.  
  
Tomoyo stood up. She had recorded the entire thing. As best as she could. Sakura's wand shrunk and she shoved it back in her shirt and the Firey Card back in her pocket. The three of them raced back inside.  
  
"And just where were you three?" asked the teacher as they walked in.  
  
"We couldn't find out way through all the snow and hail. As soon as it cleared up, we ran in." said Tomoyo. They were indeed, covered from head to toe in snow.  
  
"Very well. Just sit down." said the teacher. The three of them bowed and walked to their seats, all boys staring at Sakura. They sat down and sighed.  
  
And the class continued as the snow melted off of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting on sofas in Tomoyo's living room.(MK: tomoyo's living room. she has her own.) They all had some tea in their hands and were looking quite relaxed.  
  
"That was really weird." said Sakura. "Not only the snow, but how the Elemental Cards were all in my pocket." she said. "I don't remember putting them in there."  
  
"Maybe Kero-chan did." suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"No." said Sakura. "He was still sleeping when I got up this morning and when I left."  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal." said Syaoran.  
  
"He's not a stuffed animal." said Sakura.  
  
"Well he looks like one." grinned Syaoran.  
  
Sakura layed down on the sofa. "I'm so tired." she said.  
  
"So, Sakura, you said Touya was coming home this weekend?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah." said Sakura. "Just for the weekend. I think." she said.  
  
"Touya's coming home and you invited me to dinner?" asked Syaoran. "You know he and I do NOT get along." he said. Tomoyo's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, I figured he'll be home Saturday so you can come friday." said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes got wider. "You're having dinner together and you didn't tell me?" she whined, standing up.  
  
"Not technically." said Sakura. "My dad will be there so we won't be alone."  
  
"Still!" said Tomoyo. "Invite me!" she said. "I need to video tape!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura. "I can't. My dad only thinks that Syaoran is coming so if I tell him more people are coming he'll say 'how many now Sakura-chan?'" she said.  
  
Tomoyo pouted and fell back onto the couch. Then she grinned. "Fine." she said. "If I can't come Friday, then we'll all have to go to dinner some other night. AND I get to tape as much as I want." she said.  
  
"Fine." said Sakura.  
  
"Fine." said Tomoyo. They laughed. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking to school the next day. It was sunny and bright. Actually, Sakura was skating and Tomoyo was walking.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you think you're going to the dance with anyone?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Probably not." said Tomoyo. "I'm just going to tape everyone and anyone. Including you and Syaoran."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. You don't even know if I'm going with him or not." said Sakura.  
  
"Of course you're going to go with him." said Tomoyo. "Why else would you say no to everyone else who's asked you?" she said.  
  
"You read me like a book Tomoyo-chan." grinned Sakura.  
  
"Sakura." said Tomoyo. "I've known you forever so of course I can read you like a book." she said. "Oh look, we're at the school." she said as they turned into the road/pathway and headed towards the school.  
  
"You know, I wonder what would happen if Touya came home on Friday and Syaoran was sitting at the table." said Sakura.  
  
"He's probably freak out, scream, yell at you, yell at Syaoran, ask your dad why he let Syaoran in the house, why he's here, and then pick him up, beat him up and throw him outside." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Not only do you know me, but you know my entire family as well." sighed Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo grinned as they climbed up the stairs to the school. They reached their lockers and began to open them. Sakura opened hers and letters came flying out.  
  
"Oh what the hell!" screamed Sakura.(MK: i know this is very unlike sakura but it fits. trust me) She fell over.  
  
"This has got to be a joke." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Its a conspiracy." said Sakura as the notes poued out.  
  
"I'll go find another trash can." said Tomoyo as she walked off. Sakura moaned as she grabbed a note and ripped it in half. She grabbed another one and ripped it in half.  
  
"Again Sakura?"  
  
She looked up to see Syaoran. "Its not fair." she cried.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Tomoyo went to get a trash can, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Sakura.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." said Syaoran. "I want to go ask about soccer."  
  
"See you." said Sakura as he walked away.  
  
Tomoyo came back with a trash can and set it on the ground. She sat down next to Sakura and they began to throw away the notes. "This is getting to be an everyday thing." said Tomoyo, tossing three red notes, a blue and several white ones in the trash.  
  
"You're telling me." said Sakura.  
  
"Whats getting to be an everyday thing?" a hand reached down and grabbed a note. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up. There was a teenage girl standing there. She was around Sakura's height with short, shoulder length black hair. Some of it was in two buns, with some hair hanging down. She was very slim with reddish eyes. She opened the note.  
  
"Hey!" said Sakura. "Don't read it!" she said, jumping up and trying to grab the note out of the girl's hands. She jumped out of the way.  
  
"'Hey Sakura. If you're not going with anyone to the upcoming Spring Fling dance, do you want to go with me? I'd be so happy. Love Koushiro.' " the girl read out loud. "Geez how sappy can you get?" she laughed.  
  
"Just throw it away." said Sakura. "I get about fifty million of them everyday."  
  
"You?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes me." said Sakura. Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"Whats you name?" asked Tomoyo. "You look very familiar."  
  
"I still can't believe that Sakura gets all these notes every day." said the girl.  
  
"Not every day but at least once a week." said Sakura. "And what is you name? And how do you know mine?" she asked. "I've never seen you in this school before."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." said the girl. "Neither has Tomoyo." she said. Sakura eyed her. "Ok! I give up. I hope you'll remember me at least!" she said.  
  
"What?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Its me you goofball!" said the girl. "Meiling! Li Meiling!"  
  
"Meiling?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Thats what I said." grinned Meiling.  
  
"MEILING!" shouted Sakura. She jumped up and hugged her friend, nearly knocking her over. "Its great to see you!" she said.  
  
"Same to you Sakura!" said Meiling. "But could ya let go? You're choking me."  
  
"Oh Sorry." said Sakura.  
  
"Hi Meiling!" said Tomoyo, she hugged her friend too. "Welcome back."  
  
"I came back for two reasons." said Meiling. "But I'll tell you later because you're going to be late to class." she said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at their watches. "ACK!" they screamed.  
  
"Talk to you later Meiling!" shouted Sakura as she slammed her locker shut and ran off. Meiling looked down at the notes.  
  
"Guess she forgot." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo arrived in class just as the bell rang. They went to their seats and sat, out of breath. The teacher hadn't come in yet so Sakura turned around to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! Why didn't you tell me Meiling was coming back!" demanded Sakura.  
  
"She wanted me to keep it a secret. She wanted to tell you herself." said Syaoran. "I guess she did." he said.  
  
"So thats why you went to ask about soccer." said Tomoyo.  
  
"No, actually I really was going to ask about soccer anyway so this was an even better way for me to keep it a secret." said Syaoran.  
  
"It worked!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Then the teacher came in. The class shut up. "Settle down." she said. "Its my pleasure to announce another exchange student. I believe she was also in our school before." said the teacher. The class looked up. Yes, Tomoeda gets a lot of exchange students, but three in one week? This was weird...  
  
"Please welcome from Hong Kong, Meiling Li!" said the teacher. The door opened and in walked Meiling. Overall, she was very pretty.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "As you know, I'm from Hong Kong and I'll be back here for a while." said Meiling. "And, I'm Syaoran's cousin." she said.  
  
"Well Meiling, lets find you a seat." said the teacher. There was three seats left. Meiling saw the empty one behind Tomoyo and looked at it and the teacher hopefully. The teacher looked around.  
  
Tomoyo leaned foward and poked Chiharu. "Don't move. There's an empty seat behind me. Suggest that to the teacher." she said.  
  
Chiharu raised her hand. "Mrs. Tsukachi? Isn't there a seat behind Tomoyo?" she asked. The teacher looked behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes there is." replied the teacher. "Meiling, why don't you sit there?"  
  
"Sure!" said Meiling. She walked down the aisle and sat behind Tomoyo, beside Syaoran. Tomoyo grinned and punched the air under her desk. "Yes." she whispered.  
  
"Now lets begin the lesson." said the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang and everyone of Meiling's old friends came over and bombarded her with questions. She grinned.  
  
"Welcome back Meiling!"  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  
"Its great to see you!"  
  
Obviously, Meiling had many friends. "Its great to see all of you again!" she said, waving her hands back and forth. "But I have some catching up to do with my two best friends!" she said and stood up. "Sakura, Tomoyo. Lets go." she said. She grabbed Syaoran by the sleave and dragged him away as Tomoyo and Sakura followed, grinning.  
  
"So!" said Meiling, as they stopped at their lockers to change their shoes. "What about those notes?" she asked.  
  
"Meiling. It should be a little obvious." said Tomoyo. "A LOT of guys really like Sakura." she said.  
  
"Get outta here." said Meiling.  
  
"Nope." said Sakura. "I'm serious." she said slipping her slipper off and her sneaker on. "You don't have any idea how many people have written me love letters or asked me out or-"  
  
"I get your point." said Meiling.  
  
"So how long are you staying?" asked Tomoyo. They all finished putting their shoes on and headed for the doors with a total of five guys asking Sakura to the dance. She told four of them no and Tomoyo answered the last one for her.  
  
"As long as I want." said Meiling. "My parents heard that Syaoran had been sent to Japan again so they asked if I wanted to go." she said. "But obviously, there's more to it than that."  
  
They walked outside and went over to the tree Sakura had climbed a few days ago and sat under it.  
  
"I figured out now that my mother sent me to Japan because she sensed the magic." said Syaoran. "I guess she thought you could use some help." he said. He leaned over and whispered something to Sakura. "But I'm glad she did."  
  
Sakura grinned and went slightly red.  
  
"Hey! No secrets." said Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Did you know that Syaoran is having dinner at Sakura's on Friday?" she asked Meiling.  
  
"What?!" asked Meiling. "And I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Neither was I." said Tomoyo, grinning. "But now we all have to go out to dinner and I get to video tape as much as I want." she said. Meiling grinned. She was catching on to Tomoyo's little plan.  
  
"I was also sent to bring some news." said Meiling. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Syaoran's mother and my parents along with other important people in the Li Clan have decided that its for the best." she said, handing the envelope to Syaoran.  
  
He looked at her and opened it. He pulled out a green tinted paper with elegant Chinese writing on it.  
  
"Whats it say?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Meiling...Is this for real?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Whats for the best?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran's and my engagement has been canceled." said Meiling. Syaoran folded up the note and gave it back to Meiling.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Everyone thought it would be best." said Meiling.  
  
"Wow." said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo pulled Meiling to the side. "Are you ok with it?" she whispered.  
  
Meiling grinned. "Syaoran loves another and there's nothing I can do." she whispered back. "And besides, with looks like mine its going to be hard to turn down date after date." she grinned. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"So Meiling, do you want to do something after school?" asked Tomoyo. "We can hang out and we can show you around." she said.  
  
"Sounds great." said Meiling. "But there is another reason I came back."  
  
"And that is..." said Sakura.  
  
"I missed you guys and you've been pathetic without me!" Meiling laughed. The other three laughed with her.  
  
"You know what." said Sakura. "I want to climb a tree."  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura jumped up and began to climb the tree they sat under. Syaoran and Tomoyo watched her go up but Meiling grinned.  
  
"Syaoran!" she said quietly. "Don't look up Sakura's skirt!" she said.  
  
Syaoran went bright red as Tomoyo cracked up.  
  
"That was so great Meiling." said Tomoyo. Syaoran glared at them.  
  
"I wasn't looking up her skirt!" he shouted, blushing brighter.  
  
"I think I could go for a climb." said Meiling. She hopped up and began to climb. "And don't look Syaoran!" she grinned and disapeared in the tree.  
  
Syaoran sighed, but the redness slowly went away.  
  
"You have to admitt, that was good." said Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran didn't say a word. "It wasn't our parents desciscion to brake the engagement ya know." he said.  
  
"Then whose was it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Meiling's." said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh." said Tomoyo  
  
(MK:lets shift to sakura and meiling's converastion)  
  
"Its great your back Meiling." said Sakura, swinging her legs.  
  
"Yeah." said Meiling. "It is. Now we can hang out just like we used to."  
  
"Yeah!" said Sakura. "Oh! Did I show you what Touya gave me?"  
  
"No..I just got here." said Meiling.  
  
Sakura reached in her shirt and pulled out her Cherry Blossom necklace. She pulled it off and handed it to Meiling.  
  
"Ooo." said Meiling, staring at the tiny cheery blossom. "Its so pretty." she said.  
  
"Touya gave it to me before he left for college." said Sakura. Meiling handed it back to her and she put it around her neck. "Its a good luck charm." she grinned.  
  
"Syaoran told me something weird happened yesterday." said Meiling. "A snow and hail storm showered the school." she said.  
  
"Yeah." said Sakura. "It was weird. And not only that, but I have the four element cards in my pocket!" she said. "I didn't even put them there." she leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Now thats weird." said Meiling.  
  
Syaroan jumped up and landed on the tree branch. Both Sakura and Meiling screamed. "Sorry." he said. "Tomoyo's coming up too." he said. Sure enough, Tomoyo pulled herself up the tree and sat next to Sakura.  
  
"Hello." she said. "We need to set a dinner date." she grinned.  
  
Meiling smiled. "How about Sunday?" she asked.  
  
"That sounds good!" said Tomoyo. "We'll go to a really fancy restaurant so I can design some new clothes!" she grinned.  
  
"Sure!" said Meiling. "Make sure mine has red in it." she said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I'll come up with the best oufits ever!" she said. "Then I'll call and make some reservations." she said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura. "You didn't even ask if I could come."  
  
"I know, because if I asked you would have said you had plans so I figured I wouldn't ask if you had plans then you wouldn't say anything." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oddly enough, I actually understood her." sighed Syaoran.  
  
"So its settled!" said Meiling. "We can all meet at Tomoyo's house and get into our clothes there!" she said. "We can meet around four?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed. The four continued talking for a while until the bell rang. Tomoyo climbed down slowly while Meiling and Sakura hopped off the branch, followed by Syaoran. Tomoyo and Meiling dashed ahead leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.  
  
"You didn't tell Tomoyo about Friday did you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No." said Sakura. "I just said you were having dinner at my house. But don't worry. I said she couldn't come because my dad already bought all the food." she said.  
  
"Great." replied Syaoran and they walked into the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went by as normal as it could get. No one fell asleep during History that day because they were actually learning about something interesting. (MK: just dont ask me what it is) Finally, the bell rang and everyone ran over to the little corner of the room where the Card Captor Gang sat and began to shower Meiling with questions again.  
  
"Hey guys." said Meiling, waving her hands. "Chill. I'm going to be in Japan for as long as I want. I would like to finish up my schooling here." she said. "But mostly I came back because Syaoran came and I had to give him a messege. Then, my parents decided I should just stay. It might've been easier. So there you go. Thats the story." she said.  
  
Even though she told the story, people still kept bombarding her with questions. "Hey Meiling, we'll see you later. We'll meet you by your locker, ok?" said Sakura as she Tomoyo, and Syaoran stood up and walked out of the classroom. Sakura didn't leave the room. She turned around and was just about to shout something at Meiling when she saw Leha turn her head and look at Meiling. Leha was just looking at Sakura. Not only that, it looked like she had reddish eyes. Sakura shook her head and just left the class.  
  
"What do you think of Leha?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I think she's nice." said Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't like her." said Syaoran.  
  
"You don't like many new students anyway, Syaoran." said Tomoyo.  
  
"True." replied Syaoran. They stopped at their lockers and put their sneakers on. While waiting for Meiling, Sakura reorganized her entire locker, Tomoyo finished up the tape in her camcorder, and Syaoran learned to stand on two skates.  
  
Finally, Meiling showed up. "I finally figured out how to get rid of them." she said. "Question after question! It was drving me insane!" she shouted. She opened her locker and put her sneakers on. "Now lets go have some fun!" she said and ran down the hall.  
  
"Wait!" said Tomoyo. "We should change first!" she called.  
  
Meiling stopped. "You're right. So we'll meet at Sakura's in half an hour!" she said.  
  
"Great!" said Tomoyo. "See you all then." she said and grabbed a cell phone. She mumlbed something and in a few moments, a limo appeared and picked her up. She waved good bye as it drove off.  
  
"She's hopeless." said Meiling. "See you later Sakura." she said and walked off.  
  
"See you." said Syaoran. Sakura nodded as Syaoran followed Meiling in the opposite direction she was going.(MK: as in sakura going one way, meiling and syaoran going the other)  
  
"Hey Dad I'm home!" called Sakura. There was no response. "Guess he's working." she said. She dashed upstairs and flung open her closet.  
  
"Hi to you too Sakura." said Kero-chan.  
  
"Sorry Kero." said Sakura. "But Meiling is back, and we're taking her around the town. Have to hurry and get changed." she said. She pulled on flared jeans and a light green teeshirt with a small cherry blossom slightly left of the center of her shirt.  
  
"You mean the kid's girlfriend?" asked Kero-chan.  
  
"Yeah." said Sakura. "Except they're not engaged anymore. And besides, maybe you can hang out with her tomarrow." she said.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Kero-chan. "And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because I'm hanging out with Syaoran after school. Till dinner. Then he's coming to dinner so you better be nice." said Sakura.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"So long Kero-chan!" called Sakura as she dashed out of her room and ran downstairs. She arrived just in time, as the door bell rang. She ran over and answered it. "Hey guys!" she said. She kicked off her slippers and pulled on sneakers. She came outside and closed the door. "So. What do we want to do first?" she asked.  
  
"Lets go eat something." said Meiling.  
  
"Sure!" said Tomoyo and the four walked off down the road and headed for a place to eat. They stopped at a fast food place which they had never gone to. The food was bad and the sodas were stale so....they started a food fight. Before they were caught by the manager, they sneaked out. Covered in food, in hysterics. Tomoyo, of course, managed to get some of it on tape and continued taping as they walked outside. They stopped at a fountain and stared at it. Meiling grinned as she ran and jumped over the edge and landed in the pool. Tomoyo laughed and imedietely pressed record.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Meiling. A young woman who was sitting nearby got up and walked away as Sakura ran foward and jumped in. She splashed Meiling.  
  
"Syaoran!" called Sakura. "Come on in! It'll clean off the food!" she shouted.  
  
Tomoyo grinned and shoved him. Giving up, Syaoran ran and jumped in the fountain. All the other people around had left as well. Tomoyo put the camera down in a spot where it would stay dry and could record them at the same time. Then she shot foward and jumped in after them. They splashed around until two policemen walked by, eating donuts. (MK: haha i've always wanted to put that in a story) They glanced at each other then dashed over to the fountain. The four friends saw them coming and jumped out of the fountain. Tomoyo grabbed her camera and they took off.  
  
They ran down a street, laughing so hard.  
  
"That was awsome!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"You're telling me!" replied Meiling. Eventually, they lost the police and slowed to a walk. Dripping wet, they saw a few of their classmates. None they were friends with though. Then they saw two of the snobbiest snobs in the school.  
  
"Eeww." said one. "Why are earth are you dripping wet?"  
  
"That is like, so not cool." said the other.  
  
"Like we care?" said Meiling. She flipped her hair and drops of water hit them. They shreaked and Sakura and Tomoyo did the same. As the snobs screamed, the Card Captor Gang walked off, laughing.  
  
Stopping at the arcade and playing some games, they ran into Takashi who started to tell them a tall tale when they said they had to go. When they saw a photo booth, they ran inside and put money in. They were laughing so hard that people began to stare at the booth as they walked by and one even looked at the pictures coming out. After ten minutes of photos, they came out and made copies of the pictures. Some of them, no, all of them were hilarious and when they looked back on them, they would laugh hysterically.  
  
When it started to get dark, they began to head home. "Today was a great day." said Meiling. "The best I've ever had."  
  
"Yep." said Sakura. "I don't know what was the best. Running from the Police or taking the photos." she said.  
  
"I liked the food fight." grinned Syaoran.  
  
"The whole day was great and we'll be able to watch it again and again." said Tomoyo, holding up her camera. "I got almost the entire thing on tape!" she said. They all laughed and continued on their way home. Dropping Meiling and Syaoran home, Tomoyo continued to Sakura's house, making sure she was inside, Tomoyo called her ever faithful limo, which showed up moments later and brought her home.  
  
Sakura went inside. "Great day." she said, dashing upstairs.  
  
MD: so, how was that chapter? like it? hate it? dont worry, next chapter is...the date! mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha. will it end in disaster or be a wonderful time? and then dont worry, the real magic will begin! R&R!!! 


	4. First Date

MysticalDreamer: hi!! there was only a few of you who reviewed but i'm going to keep posting away..hoping more people will like my story..and yes the plot is predictable...or is it....bum bum bum...  
  
I don't own CCS. Trust me. If I did, well...I duno what I'd do but I don't own it.  
  
chapter four: First Date  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning and saw a very angry Kero-chan. "WAAH!" she said. She jumped up and turned off her alarm clock. "Don't DO that Kero-chan!" she said.  
  
"You needed to wake up." said Kero-chan. "You've hit the snooze button five times. You're going to be late to school!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Sakura. She jumped up and changed into her uniform. Grabbing her bag and quickly brushing her hair, she ran downstairs. She opened the lid on the brownie box and grabbed the smallest in sight.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" said Fujikata. "Eat some real food."  
  
"Can't." said Sakura. "Gonna be late!" she said running to the door. She pulled on her skates and shoved her shoes in her bag. Opening the door, she jumped out and started skating. "Bye Dad!" she called closing the door behind her. She skated straight towards the school, no stops. She didn't even notice that the cherry blossoms finally came into bloom. Dashing up the stairs, she began to pull off her skates. She ran to her locker and opened it. Shoving her skates in, she pulled her slipper/shoes out and pulled them on. She slammed her locked and ran to her class. She opened the door and ran to her seat and sat-just as the bell rang. She sighed.  
  
"Almost late Sakura." said Tomoyo. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Class... I hope some of you have brought in your field trip permission slips..they're due soon!" said the teacher. (MK: ha. betcha didnt think it was important. oh but just wait. i've got BIG plans for that field trip...mwahaha) "Now, as soon as the announcements are over, we will began the new math lesson!" she said. Sakua groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went on normally, lunch the same except they all ate lunch together. (MK: you know, with chiharu, naoko, etc). And surprisingly, Sakura didn't fall asleep in History. Most likely because Syaoran kept kicking her or poking her whenever she began to nod off. Long at last, the bell rang. Everyone cheered. Afterall, it was Friday.  
  
"So guys." said Meiling. "You wanna do anything today?"  
  
"Remember?" said Tomoyo. "Syaoran is going to dinner at Sakura's." she said.  
  
"But we can do stuff before that." said Meiling.  
  
"Can't..." said Sakura. "I've got to get home." she said. She stood up.  
  
"Well, the three of us can hang out." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Go ahead." said Syaoran. "I have to stay after for about a half an hour then I have to run some errands for Wei." he said.  
  
"We can help!" said Meiling.  
  
"Thats ok." said Syaoran. "You two can hang out at Tomoyo's or something and watch old movies of us capturing cards." he said, standing. He too left.  
  
Sakura stood outside the class room and when Syaoran came out, grabbed him and pushed him in the nearby closet.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted. "What the-"  
  
"Shush!" she whispered. "Great excuse. I'll leave my cell phone at home so if Tomoyo calls, she'll get that." she said. "Now wait til Tomoyo and Meiling come by, then we leave."  
  
"I'll get Meiling to leave the house and you can come by." said Syaoran.  
  
"No!" said Sakura. "Too risky. You come to my house." she said.  
  
"Deal." he replied. Then they heard Tomoyo and Meiling come by.  
  
"Isn't it odd how neither can do anything?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It is pretty weird but you never know." said Meiling. "But you know, its not a bad idea. We should go to your house and watch old movies." she said.  
  
"But you should go home and change." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Nah..I can just stay in this. It doesn't bug me..." said Meiling. Their voices started to fade out. When the were no longer heard, the two quickly exited the closet and went seperate ways. Sakura dashed to her locker and pulled on her skates. Packing everything up, she skated down the hall, out the door and down the street and headed for her house.  
  
"Dad? You home?" she called.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" replied Fujikata. "What would you and your friend like for dinner?" he asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh anything will be fine." said Sakura. "And we're going to hang out a bit before dinner so do you think you could have it ready around six, six thirty?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" said Fujikata. "Be home by six, just to be sure."  
  
"Deal!" grinned Sakura. "I've got to go change!" she said and dashed upstairs to her room. She flung her bag on her bed and ran to her closet.  
  
"Thanks for almost hitting me Sakura." said Kero-chan.  
  
"Oh be quiet." said Sakura. "Look in my bag. You might find some pudding I snagged at lunch today." she said, digging through her clothes.  
  
"Pudding?!" shouted Kero-chan. He doved into Sakura's bag and desperately looked for the pudding. "What flavor?" he asked, voice muffled.  
  
"Chocolate." replied Sakura.  
  
"Oh yes!" said Kero-chan. He continued digging.  
  
Sakura pulled out a pair of white and pink capris with little pink cherry blossoms near the bottom. They capris were light pink at the top and turned white as they neared the bottom. She dug deeper in her closet to looked for a matching shirt. Then she found the perfect one. It was a spaghetti strapped shirt similar to the capris, as it was pink at the top and went white at the bottom, along with little pink cherry blossomd near the bottom of the shirt. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Tomoyo made this for me!" she said. It was a matching outfit she had given her for her last birthday. She slipped it on then hit her hands and knees to find the shoes to match. She dug around and finally found a pair of white sandals, that made her two and a half inches taller. The strap went around her ankle and across her foot, a little above her toes. There was also a criss crossing strap over the one on her foot. She ran to the mirror and brushed her hair until it was soft and silky. She grabbed a pair of cherry blossome earings and put them in her ears. She pulled out her two necklaces and let them show. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned.  
  
Kero-chan, meanwhile, had found the pudding and climbed out of the bag and began to slurp down the pudding. "Whats the occasion?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just going to hang with Syaoran." said Sakura. "I told you already." she said.  
  
"Oh yeah.." said Kero-chan. (MK: he's eating pudding right now folks, thats why he doesnt care to much about her hanging out with Syaoran.)  
  
"I'm leaving my phone here." said Sakura. "DO NOT answer it." she said. "Not even if its Tomoyo or Meiling or anyone who knows about you. Except if its me. Then you can answer.  
  
"Yeah sure..whatever." said Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Be good." she said and closed her door behind her.  
  
"Mmmm..." said Kero-chan. "Pudding..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Dad, how do I look?" asked Sakura. She came into the kitchen where her dad was reading a magazine. He looked up.  
  
"Wow Sakura!" said Fujikata. "You look amazing!" he said. "So much like you mother. I know she would be proud." he said.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Thanks Dad." she said. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Have fun." grinned Fujikata. "And be home by six."  
  
"Yes Dad!" said Sakura. She walked over and opened the door. There stood Syaoran. He looked a little surprised to see Sakura in that oufit.  
  
"Nice oufit." he commented.  
  
"Thanks!" replied Sakura happily. "Your's isn't too bad either."  
  
Syaoran had on a forrest green button down shirt with neat blue jeans, slightly baggy at the bottoms. He wore sneakers, but she expected him too. Also, his hair wasn't so messy.  
  
"No one's going to recognize us." grinned Syaoran.  
  
"Bye Dad!" called Sakura as she closed the door. She walked down the stairs and she and Syaoran headed down the path.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Syaoran. "We can't go jumping in fountains."  
  
Sakura laughed. "We can go...see a movie?" she suggested.  
  
"I don't know if we'll have time." said Syaoran, looking at his watch. "Its about four now." he said. "What time are we eating?"  
  
"We have to be at my house by six." said Sakura.  
  
"So cut the movie out." said Syaoran.  
  
"We can go to a skating rink and practice skating....you need it." said Sakura, eyeing him. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you want.." he said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sakura. "Lets go skating!" she said. She started walking fast towards the skating park.  
  
"Sakura!" called Syaoran. "Wait up!"  
  
She continued jogging and Syaroan ran to catch up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohmigod!" said Meiling, she was laughing hysterically. "I can't belive I was that dorky as a kid!" she laughed.  
  
"Its not too bad.." said Tomoyo, trying to hide her laugh.  
  
"It too bad Sakura and Syaoran aren't here." said Meiling.  
  
"Lets call Sakura and see if she can come over." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah!" said Meiling. "Then we'll call Syaoran and we can go have some fun again!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned and grabbed one of her many phones. She dialed Sakura's cell phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero-chan finished his pudding happily when Sakura's cell phone started to ring. He looked at it. "Isn't there something I'm supposed to remember about the phone..." he said aloud. He shrugged and flew over to it. "Hello?" he said.  
  
"Kero-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" he shouted.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmm.." said Kero-chan. "Oh no! She told me not to answer the phone unless it was her! No no no no no.." he continued.  
  
"Well where is she?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Kero-chan. "She said she was gonna go hang out with Syaoran. She even got all dressed up and everything!" he said. Then he realized what he had just said.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"WHAT?" replied Kero-chan. "Oh boy! I was too focussed on my pudding I didn't realize what Sakura was saying to me!" he said.  
  
"So Sakura is hanging out with Syaoran?!" demanded Tomoyo.  
  
"More like a date!" shouted Kero-chan. "I can't believe myself!" he shouted.  
  
"Kero-chan!" said Tomoyo. "I have an idea. Meet me and Meiling at my house in ten minutes." she said. She hung up.  
  
"Kero-chan is on the way!" he said and zoomed out of the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura is out with Syaoran?" asked Meiling. "And she didn't tell us?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" said Tomoyo. "But no need to fear! Tomoyo-chan has a plan!"  
  
"Well..." said Meiling.  
  
"We follow them." grinned Tomoyo. "Of course, we have to go incognito."  
  
"In disguise!" said Meiling.  
  
"Under cover!" said Tomoyo. "Kero-chan is coming over and I have the perfect oufits for us. No one will know its us." she said.  
  
The two high fived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How many skates?" asked the guy at the counter.  
  
"One size eight and one size..." started Sakura.  
  
"Nine and a half." finished Syaoran.  
  
The guy went in the back and came out with two sets of skates. "It'll be a three dollar deposit and a dollar when you return em." he said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran each payed the three dollars then went over to put on the skates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meiling? Are you ready?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah!" called Meiling. She came out of the changing room. She had on dark red sunglasses with a red hat along with black jeans and sneakers and a red teeshirt. Over the tee shirt she had a red vest with pockets all over. "I feel like a spy." she said.  
  
"You look like one too!" said Tomoyo, recording Meiling. Kero-chan zoomed in. "Are we ready?" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah yeah." said Tomoyo. "Meiling, record my oufit too." she said, giving her camcorder to Meiling. She recorded it.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a dark blue hat with dark blue sunglasses. She had on a knee length skirt, black, and a blue three quarter sleeved shirt with a blue vest, a lot of pockets like Meiling. Except her hair was in a braid down her back. Meiling's hair was completely down.  
  
"The Non-Magical Card Captors are back!" grinned Meiling, getting Tomoyo's oufit onm film. They high fived again.  
  
"I can't believe you make me where something too!" shouted Kero-chan. He was wearing blue sunglasses and a little blue jacket.  
  
"I was bored!" said Tomoyo, taking back her camera and recording Kero- chan who had jumped into one of her pockets. "Besides. Its cool." she said.  
  
"And we need to be in the mood to spy and stay hidden from the two." said Meiling. "If we're not hidden, then Sakura will know you answered the phone and that you told us about their date!" she said.  
  
"Its not a date." said Kero-chan.  
  
"Kero-chan. It is but we just don't want to think of it that way." said Tomoyo. "So, lets get out and find our kawaii couple!" she shouted and they dashed out of the room and out of the house. (MD: ok, i'll let you know when the three spies catch up with sakura and syaoran. and once they do, they're getting everything on tape. lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great Syaoran!" said Sakura. She was standing on her skates and trying to get him to stand. "Now let go of the chair." she said. He was standing up on two skates, but holding on.  
  
"What if I fall?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You fall." said Sakura. "Just let go. We didn't even get to the rink yet!" she said.  
  
Syaoran sighed and let go of the chair. He stood perfectly still. "There? Happy?" he asked, not moving.  
  
"Move." said Sakura. "We at least have to get on the rink. Even if you do hold on to the side." she said. Syaoran moved a skate and didn't fall. (MK: prob. cuz he's skating on carpet...) "Good!" said Sakura. She skated away from him and stopped at the edge of the rink. "Skate over here now." she grinned.  
  
Syaoran skated, slowly, but he did manage to get over to Sakura without falling. "How was that Miss I'm an Expert Skater?" he asked.  
  
Sakura ignored the comment. "Good, but now you need to get on the rink." she said. Syaoran smacked his head. She skated onto the rink and Syaoran followed. He waved his arms madly and caught himself on the railing and pulled himself up.  
  
"This is a lot more slippery than the carpet." he said.  
  
"Duh." said Sakura. "Its the rink. Its supposed to be smooth like that." she said. "If you want, skate around holding the railing until you get the hang of it. Then let go." she told him. "But I'm going to skate around. See you!" she said and skated off.  
  
Sakura sped around the rink, lapping a few people quite a few times. Then she jumped and twisted in the air. She landed and continued skating. Syaoran stared at her the whole time. Sakura kept doing more and more tricks as the DJ kept playing new songs. The next song came on and it was...(MD: bum bum bum...hold on i need to think of it...) "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Sometimes I get so weird / I even freak myself out / I laugh myself to sleep its my lulluby  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura as she skated around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where should we check first?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Well if I know Sakura, and I do," said Tomoyo. "She might have gone to a roller rink. And the closet one is right around the corner. Lets go check there." she said.  
  
"Great!" said Meiling and they dashed off.  
  
"Say Meiling, about the engagement brake up.." started Tomoyo. "Who's idea was it?"  
  
"It was mine." said Meiling. "Everytime I looked at Syaoran, I saw this loneliness. Even when he was with some friends, a part of him always seemed to be missing. He was asked out a few times and he turned every single one of them down." she explained. "I put two and two together and I decided the part missing was the part that was still in Japan. Still here, with Sakura. He may not show it, but he really loves her." she said.  
  
"Meiling.." said Tomoyo.  
  
"So, I went and talked to my parents and to Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother, and we decided we should probably break up our engagement." said Meiling. "I told them, about Sakura, and they aggreed."  
  
"Are you ok with it?" asked Tomoyo softly.  
  
"Yeah." said Meiling. "I kinda knew he always loved Sakura. I just didn't want to tell myself that. I was hoping he would love me...but! That was when I was little. You know, a ten year old stubborn girl with no grip on reality." she said, laughing.  
  
"Well Meiling, there are plenty other fish in the sea." said Tomoyo. "And, you are a very pretty girl so you WILL find that special someone eventually." she said.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." grinned Meiling. "I feel a lot better." she said. "Well, who's your special someone?" she aske.  
  
Tomoyo went red. "No one yet.." she said.  
  
"Come on!" laughed Meiling. "You're blushing!" she said.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't work!" said Tomoyo. "The distance..." she said.  
  
"WHO?" demanded Meiling.  
  
"Too embarrasing.." said Tomoyo, going redder.  
  
"Who who who?!" shouted Meiling. The two were still heading for the rink.  
  
"No.." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Who dammit!" said Meiling.  
  
"Fine!" said Tomoyo. "Eriol..." she said.  
  
"Oh! That guy that Syoaran told me about?" asked Meiling. "The one from England?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I always thought he was cute..." she blushed. "Oh look! Here's the rink!" she said and went in quietly. She and Meiling looked both ways then dashed behind the wall leading the the bathroom.  
  
"Now what?" asked Meiling.  
  
"We should check the rink." said Tomoyo. She looked around. "Lets go sit there! There's a fake bush behind the table and a wall in front of it with more plants! We'll be totally blocked from view." she said and the two quickly dashed over to the table and sat down. They found spots where they could look through the bushes and not be seen.  
  
"Look!" whispered Meiling. "In the center, there's Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her camera. She shoved it in the plant, hidden from view and looked through it. She spotted Sakura. "Found her!" she said.  
  
"Told you!" said Meiling.  
  
"But where's Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo, she looked around.  
  
"Found him!" said Meiling. "He's on the other side..." she laughed, "holding on to the railing for dear life..." she started cracking up.  
  
"There he is!" said Tomoyo. She zoomed in and got him on tape. "Is this perfect or what?" she asked.  
  
"Great!" said Meiling. "I haven't had so much fun sinse yesterday!"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "You make me wonder sometimes Meiling." she said and conintued recording.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura continued doing tricks and Syaoran continued holding on the railing until the DJ's voice boomed across the rink.  
  
"Hey there people!" she shouted. (MK: ha! thought it was a GUY dj didn't ya?) "This next song is for skaters in twos only! Its kinda a slow, romanticish(MK: that is MY word! I made it up myself! no one can take it! HA) song so I advise you do find someone you'd slow dance with! Peace out!" she said and the music slowed down.  
  
Sakura stopped skating. She looked around for Syaoran. Meanwhile, a guy who had been watching her starting coming up to her. But Sakura had already spotted Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" she called and skated over to him. "Come on!" she said. "I want to keep skating and this way, you can let go of the railing!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the railing. (MK: obviously, meiling and tomoyo and just about hysterical right now.)  
  
Then the song came on. It was "It Is You (I Have Loved)" by Diana Glover. (MK: dont ask. its on the Shrek soundtrack).  
  
"Oh I love this song!" said Sakura, humming the tune.  
  
"Hey Sakura?" asked Syoaran.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Can you let go of my arm?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry!" she said, letting go. As she skated, Syoaran nearly fell over. She screached and grabbed his arm again. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. Then the DJ came back on.  
  
"And Remember folks, HOLD YOUR FRIEND'S HAND!" she said. "If I see anyone without a partner, you are off the rink!" she said. "Peace out!" she said. The music came back on and people began to clasp hands.  
  
There is something that I see,  
  
In the way you look at me.  
  
There's a smile thats a truth in your eyes.  
  
"So, uh, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I know." she replied. She let go of his arm and grabbed his hand. And of course, they both went red. (MK: and tomoyo taped... and meiling watched...and kero-chan ate pudding...)  
  
What an unexpected way,  
  
On this unexpected day.  
  
"Just try to skate Syaoran." said Sakura. She was skating slowly and kept preventing Syaoran from falling down.  
  
"I am." he sighed. She grabbed his other hand and began to skate backwards.  
  
Could it be this is where I belong?  
  
It is you I have loved all along....  
  
"How's that?" she asked. "Easier now that I'm pulling you along?"  
  
"A little." he grinned.  
  
There's no more mystery.  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
Your the one my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
Sakura pulled him along and once she bumped into two other people, causing Syaoran to crash into her, nearly knocking the both of them down. Sakura caught her balance at the last minute..then the lights darkened.  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
  
afraid to show the other side  
  
Alone in the night without you  
  
"Sakura..." said Syoaran. "I can barely see anything.."  
  
"Don't worry." replied Sakura. "You won't get lost. I've got you." she said.  
  
But now I know just who you are  
  
And I know you own my heart  
  
"You know..I think I've got the hang of it." said Syoaran.  
  
"Then I'll let go..with one hand.." replied Sakura.  
  
Finally this is where I belong  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
"Hey Sakura..."  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
There's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
Your the one my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
"Well...I'm having fun.."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Me too." she said. As the music came on she began to hum the tune. Closing her eyes and skating. Syaoran stared at her.  
  
"Hey Sakura.."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Over and over, I'm filled with emotion  
  
Your love it rushes through my veins  
  
Syaoran felt his face go red. He tightened his grip on Sakura's hand, causing her eyes to open and blush just as red. She looked at him.  
  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
  
Cause I look into your perfect face  
  
Syaoran started to slow down. Sakura kept up with his pace and slowed down as well.  
  
"What Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
There's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
"I think I've just realized something..." he said.  
  
"And that is..." she replied.  
  
Your the one my heart searched for so long  
  
and it is you I have loved..  
  
"I..." he mumbled.  
  
It is you I have loved..  
  
Sakura looked at him and noticed his red face. "Syaoran..." she said.  
  
It is you I have loved...  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran stopped skating. They looked at each other.  
  
All along....  
  
They leaned in, closer... closer..  
  
"SO skaters!" shouted the DJ. Sakura and Syaoran jumped and let go, with both hands. "How was that?" she asked. "Now everyone get back on the rink and skate away! Peace out!" she said and the song ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOO!!" cried Meiling.  
  
"Damn!" whined Tomoyo. "Thats the second time they almost kissed then didn't!" she said. "And both times I've been there! With my camera! Ready to tape!"  
  
"That stupid DJ!" cried Meiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Syoaran.." siad Sakura. "You wanna go do something else?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." said Syaoran. "Its about five now," he looked at his watch. "So we have about an hour before we go to your house."  
  
"Great!" replied Sakura. "So then lets go to the arcade!"  
  
"I don't really like video games." said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh it'll be fun!" said Sakura. She pulled him off the rink and to the counter where they had rented their skates. They sat on a bench and began to take off their skates.  
  
Syaoran instantly pulled his off and wiggled his toes. "Ahh." he said. He pulled one of his sneakers back on.  
  
Sakura was having a litte more problems with her skate. She managed to get one off but the other she couldn't untie. "Hey Syaoran, can you untie this for me?" she asked, pointing to her skate. "I can't get it."  
  
"Sure." he replied.  
  
But she shocked him by flinging her foot on his lap. (MK: for all you curious people, OF COURSE tomoyo is taping! she found another spot nearby...dont worry.) Syaoran blushed a little and began to fiddle with the knot.  
  
"I can't get it." he said about a minute later. Sakura pulled her foot back over and tried to pull off the skate.  
  
"Its no use." she sighed, putting her foot down.  
  
"Let me try." said Syaoran. He began to stand up but Sakura flung her foot on his lap once again. He sighed and gave it a giant pull.  
  
But with this giant pull came Sakura and somehow she landed in his lap instead of her foot. They both went red. (MK: DONT ASK! tomoyo is taping! lol)  
  
Sakura pulled herself off and Syaoran tried again to pull it off. After a few more tugs, he got the skate off and they both sighed.  
  
After Sakura put her sandals back on, they went up and returned the skates. Sakura went to give a dollar but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Two dollars for two pairs of skates." he said, giving the man two dollars. He took the skates and gave them their receipt.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out, (MK: tomoyo, meiling and kero-chan close behind) and headed for an arcade.  
  
"That was fun." said Sakura. "I think you actually learned how to skate better."  
  
"With skates my size." replied Syaoran. They laughed.  
  
"The arcade will be fun too." said Sakura. We can race cars. Thats just about the only thing I can beat." she grinned.  
  
"Well that shouldn't be too hard." replied Syaoran. "Driving a car. I already have a permitt in Hong Kong." he said. (MK: they're 16. pretend u can drive at that age.)  
  
"Really?" asked Sakura. "I can't even pass the written test in driver's ed." she sighed. "I don't know if I'm going to get a lisensce by the time I graduate."  
  
"You'll be the only kid with no car." laughed Syaoran.  
  
"Not funny." said Sakura, a slight grin on her face.  
  
"At least you'll have skates." said Syaoran. Sakura glared at him. "Besides, the school isn't far away at all so there's really no point in driving." he said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." said Sakura. "Oh look! Arcade!" she said and they turned into the aracade. (MK: yes. now the conversation shifts to tomoyo, meiling, and kero-chan)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So far so good." said Tomoyo. "They have no clue we're following them."  
  
"Thats because we keep hiding behind things and people!" said Meiling. "There going into the arcade. Come on." she said.  
  
"Oh boy! Video games!" cheered Kero-chan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look!" shouted Sakura. "Free car race!" she said. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran towards the game. She sat down in a seat and Syaoran sat next to her. Sakura put in two coins and Syaoran followed suit.  
  
"Pick your car." said the game.  
  
Sakura spun the wheel until she reached her number one car. It was a two seater convertable, silver with pink and white cherry blossoms painted on the side. (MK: its one of those cool convertables, narrow.. ya kno..) "I pick this one every time!" she said.  
  
"Player two, pick your car." said the game.  
  
Syaoran spun the wheel, looking for a cool car. Finally he found a small forrest green jeep with a black top. It also had a wolf painted on the back. "Found mine." he said.  
  
"Racers ready." said the game. Sakura and Syaoran put their feet near the petals. "Get set..." they both gripped the wheel tighter. "GO!*BANG*" they put the petal to the metal and sped off. They were neck and neck racing down the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you see Tomoyo?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Yeah." replied Tomoyo. "They're racing." she said. The three were hidden in one of those shooting games where a black curtain went around the egde so no one could see you. Tomoyo had her lens through a small opening ans was taping.  
  
"Great." said Meiling. "We'll have to watch it later." she said. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran turned a corner and went a little past Sakura. She pouted and turned right after him. After more and more turns they finally came down to the finaly stretch.  
  
"You're good Syaoran but I'm not letting you win." said Sakura. She passes him.  
  
"I think I should say that." said Syaoran. He went faster and passed Sakura. But then she passed him. Finally, they reached the finished line and the WINNER sign flashes across Sakura's screen.  
  
"Yes! I did it! I won!" she shouted. "I beat you and you have a drivers permit!" she jumped out of the seat and jumped around. Syaoran climbed out.  
  
"Ok ok. You won." said Syaoran. He grabbed her shoulders. "You don't need to make such a big deal about it!" he laughed. He grounded her. "Lets go play another game."  
  
"Whack a mole!" said Sakura, spotting the game not to far away. She dashed over to it followed by Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh they're playing whack a mole!" said Meiling. "Can you still get them on tape?"  
  
"Yeah." said Tomoyo, slightly moving her camera lens. "I'll get them don't worry."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan.." started Kero-chan. "Can I play this game? Can I can I can I?" he asked, going up and down.  
  
"Shush!" said Tomoyo. "You can, but can you lower the sound? Otherwise I won't be able to hear what they're saying." she said.  
  
"No problem!" said Kero-chan. He closed his eyes and glowed. Meiling put some change in and Kero-chan grabbed the controls. And he had lowered the sound. There was only a little sound. Meiling reclined in the seat and resolved to watching Kero-chan play the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura put in some change and so did Syaoran. They were playing against each other. "Ready? Set? Go!" shouted the game.  
  
They grabbed the mallets as the moles came out and the two furiously tried to whack them. And when they did, they whacked them as hard as they could. Once when Syaoran whacked it, the game shook.  
  
"Don't break it." said Sakura, her eyes not leaving the game as she whacked a mole.  
  
"Don't worry." replied Syaoran, whacking a mole in his game. It went on for a little while until...the light flashes. "Oh!" said Syaoran. "Now who won? Huh?" he said.  
  
"Fine." said Sakura. "But it was only one! One game out of two." she said.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch. "And its gonna have to stay at that because its quarter to five." he said. "We need to get to your house." he said.  
  
"Yeah." said Sakura. "I guess we should." she said. They walked out of the arcade. (MK: of course, tomoyo, meiling and kero-chan are following. meiling is draggin kero-chan away however...it seems he wasn't finished with is game...*sigh*)  
  
to be continued....  
  
MD: And what awaits them at Sakura's house?? MWHAHAHA!! just wait and see!!! ha ha ha!!!! so for now..reveiw or you won't see the next chapter of the story!!! please review!!!  
  
ps: i dont own that shrek song...i just thought it fit the story.... 


End file.
